Diaboliquement vôtre
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: J’pourrais même devenir pote avec Granger si quelqu’un me débarrasse de Parkinson !" Seulement il ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'une instance dite supérieure avait entendu ses lamentations ! Pré-romance. Humour HGDM
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Tout est à JK Rowling. C'est une fic à ne pas prendre au sérieux, vraiment pas. Les chapitres ne seront jamais longs. Je stresse pour un oral que j'ai demain et j'ai pensé qu'écrire serait la meilleure façon d'envoyer le stress se faire foutre … et ça marche xD No comment pour le titre, j'avais pas d'autres idées ! __Bonne lecture à tous !! _

_**Résumé**_ : « _J'pourrais même devenir pote avec Granger si quelqu'un me __débarrasse de Parkinson._ » Seulement il ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'une instance dite supérieure avait entendu ses lamentations ! Pré-romance. Humour HGDM (écrit sous la forme d'un journal intime)

* * *

Chapitre 1

OoOoOoO

Cher moi !

Je me présente, seigneur Drago Malfoy, héritier des Malfoy dans sa splendeur. Je suis beau les filles tombent à mes pieds, c'est l'extase à l'état pur d'être moi. Sauf que moi, je ne me noierais pas dans mon reflet, je suis trop intelligent pour ça. C'est pas pour rien que je suis le premier de … tait-toi, fichue conscience, tait-toi. Je pensais t'avoir condamnée à vie ?

Soupir défaitiste …

D'accord, d'accord, je ne suis pas premier, je suis second. Mais je suis le premier des sorciers à être premier alors c'est comme si _elle_ ne comptait pas, après tout c'est une sang de bourbe (rire satisfait) donc, comme je le disais : je suis le meilleur élève que Poudlard ai jamais eu depuis perpette les bains ! Comment ça je suis arrogant, non, je suis juste … confiant, plein de charme et je sais ce que je vaux. Et le must, je suis à Serpentard, je suis leur chef. Ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Je me demande ce qu'ils feront une fois sorti de Poudlard (si ils en sortent un jour). Mouais, je les vois bien en 'fidèles serviteurs de ma propre personne'. Quel beau métier ça doit être. (soupir rêveur)

Il y a un inconvénient d'être un dieu vivant. Un seul qui se résume en un prénom : Pansy. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me débarrasser d'elle. Elle et gentille mais saoulante, désespérément saoulante. Elle est jolie, c'est vrai … mais elle a l'intelligence d'un gamin de dix ans et encore je suis généreux. Elle est bonne comme le diraient les autres …. Bonne mais cruche ! Débarrassez-moi d'elle et je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi. J'pourrais même devenir pote avec Granger si quelqu'un me débarrasse de Parkinson.

Tiens, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui c'était particulièrement pitoyable. Elle me suivait comme mon ombre, souriait béatement dès que je me tournais vers elle. En un mot, c'est un véritable pot de colle. Qu'on m'achève ! Et puis Granger est arrivée et s'est foutu de ma gueule. Nan mais vous y croyez ? La sang de bourbe se foutre de moi, moi !! Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Non mais elle n'avait aucun droit. J'aimerais bien l'y voir moi si Weasley la suivait comme son ombre, ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler pour un rien. C'est tellement divertissant leurs querelles. J'adore. Et rien que pour l'énerver j'en rajoute quand ils sont encore là. Ils sont trop manipulables.

Ah oui, je manque à mon devoir de les présenter. Mais je crois que certaines caractéristiques vous suffiront pour les identifier dans les couloirs. La par exemple, celui qui n'arrête pas de bouffer à la table d'en face, c'est Weasley. Avec ses vêtements de seconde main, il fait vraiment pitié. À sa droite, c'est Granger, alias dent de lapin ou sang de bourbe, comme vous préférez. Et Monsieur j'ai une cicatrice sur le front Potter qui est à côté de Granger c'est le survivant. Voilà, pas besoin de plus pour les reconnaître. Sauf … sauf …. Ah si peut-être, ils ne se séparent jamais, ils sont toujours à trois. Le trio inséparable de Gryffondor. Inséparable mon cul !

Parkinson regarde par-dessus mon épaule, si je note, « Pansy tu fais chier ! », elle réagira comment tu crois ? Contrairement à ce que l'on raconte j'ai un cœur alors je t'ai refermé pour qu'elle ne voie pas ce que j'ai écrit. Je lui ai juste lancé sèchement : « Pansy lâche-moi la grappe !! » Et je suis parti.

_Quelques heures plus tard. _

Waouhh, elle ne m'a pas suivit de la journée. Ce jour doit être surligné en rouge dans le calendrier scolaire. C'est un jour saint ! Merci mon dieu. Dis, je dois vraiment devenir pote avec Granger parce que tu m'as aidé ? Non, attend … si pendant une semaine Pansy me laisse respirer, j'essayerais d'être plus aimable avec Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer **: Rien est à moi, comme d'habitude et tout est à JK Rowling, comme d'habitude xD _

_**Note de l'auteur** : Des évènements inexpliqués et inexplicables se produisent sur msn, il est temps de faire revenir Mulder et Scully xD Sérieusement, je suis connectée et msn ne veut pas que j'envoie des messages à mes friends ! C'est vraiment frustrant. Alors, comme je n'avais rien à faire et que j'ai le second chapitre (toujours aussi court :p) de prêt, je me suis dis que j'allais posté un peu plus tôt que prévu ! J'ai quelques idées en tête donc la suite ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps à arriver. Et, no worries, je n'abandonne pas les autres fic ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, je pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant bonne lecture à tous !! _

* * *

Chapitre 2

OoOoOoOoO

Cher moi,

Ca va, bien dormi ? Pour ma part, très bien. J'ai rêvé de … Pansy. Nan, espèce de pervers pas de cette façon-là ! Mais tu déglingues ?? Cette vision me révulse, nan, je préfère encore Gr … ça y'est, on y revient … Je me demande pourquoi Pansy ne me suis plus. Je suis si terrorisant que ça (sourire fier).

Non ?

Je me disais bien. Alors que s'est il passé ? Elle a rêvé elle aussi ? Pour ne plus me suivre, ses rêves ont du virer en cauchemars. 'Pansy, ici Merlin, si tu suis encore Drago Malfoy je te garnit de pustules pour le restant de tes jours' (_**NdA**__ : Non, je ne me suis pas inspirée de Kamini xD_) J'imagine la tête de Pansy à ce moment là de son rêve. J'en pleure de rire, …

Je ne vois pas d'autres solution à son agréable changement de comportement.

Je soupire, une semaine ? Qu'est-ce que je vais foutre pendant ce temps-là ? Un plan d'attaque tu dis. Depuis quand tu me parles toi ? Je sais mon imagination est très abondante ses derniers temps mais il est hors de question de préparer un plan d'attaque pour Granger. Ma beauté naturelle ne suffit-elle donc pas ? Je suis grand, j'ai des cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. En plus mon intelligence les surplombe tous et je suis le tombeur de ses dames. Que demander de mieux ? Dis le-moi toi qui te vantes d'avoir plus d'expérience que moi. Aaah, enfin un peu de silence, et ne t'avise plus à me contredire, compris ?

Je disais donc, comment devenir pote avec Granger ? Oh, j'ai aucune envie de finir comme Potter et Weasley qui traînent à ses pieds … _Tu dois pour commencer, être plus gentil avec elle_ … Gentil ? (rire : 'mais tu te fous de ma gueule') Ca veut dire quoi ça déjà … dictionnaire, où es-tu ? AAaaah, te voilà ! Un Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un de tendre alors dès qu'on en vient aux bons sentiments, il faut bien qu'on nous aide un peu.

_P__remière définition : Joli, gracieux, d'une fraîcheur plaisante. _

Mais c'est tout moi !

_Seconde définition : Qui a des dispositions à être attentionné. _

Mouais, ce n'est pas gagné. Je ne suis pas parfait. Cependant je suis parfait dans le monde imparfait dans lequel je vis. Un problème à la fois, alors je dois être attentionné envers Granger. Comment être gentil ? Je n'en sais vraiment rien et ce n'est sûrement pas toi, stupide conscience, qui va m'aider.

Attendons … observons. Après tout, Pansy doit tenir pendant toute la semaine ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer** : Tout est à moi mouahahaha (reçois 1000 gifles de Lily Evans) Heuuu ... ouais ... tout est à JK Rowling xD_

_**Note de l'Auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, de mon côté je suis suuper en forme ! L'inspiration est là et tant que je suis là, je poste. Parce que dès juillet je ne suis pas là, je file en festival et direct après je prend le train pour trois semaines d'enfer en Angleterre. J'suis super excitée et je compte les jours xD Le chapitre est toujours aussi court mais, je l'espère, toujours aussi drôle que les précédents. Je m'amuse vraiment à écrire ces petites bules très ironiques et je me la pète de Mr Drago Malfoy. Bonne lecture et continuez les review, ça fait chuper plaisir d'en avoir autant ! Merciiiiii !_

Chapitre 3

OoOoOoO

Cher moi,

_On est vendredi_ … quoi, déjà ? Oh seigneur, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. C'est vrai, depuis que je ne dois plus sans cesse rembarrer ma groupie attitrée, j'ai le temps de faire ce que je veux. Je sais j'exagère, je fais _toujours_ ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas le roi des Serpentards pour rien !

Ce que je préfère c'est le Quidditch ! Hors match, je peux jouer sans suivre les règles. Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que ça procure. Après, tout le monde dit que les Serpentards sont des tricheurs : FAUX ! Ce n'est qu'une sordide rumeur, nous jouons tout simplement à notre manière. (rire joyeux) Mais apparemment notre tactique n'est pas suffisante. Au bout de sept ans je n'ai toujours pas réussi à battre ce foutu survivant de Potter.

AAAAaaaarrrgghhhh. Je vais me mettre en colère, je le sens. En plus on a un match contre eux dans trois jours à peine. Comment faire pour les déstabiliser. Comment faire ? Lancer des sorts à Potter quand il est sur son balai ? Non, ça ne marcherait pas. Non, tous les bons éléments de Serpentard seront sur le terrain. Et malheureusement, Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas capable de lancer un sort correctement. Alors s'il faut viser en plus ! Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Oooh, j'ai une idée de génie. Nous allons faire du Polynectar comme ça Potter prendra ma place. Mouahahaha, je suis diabolique.

Soupire.

Merde.

Le polynectar se prépare en quelques mois. Fait chier.

J'ai encore trois jours pour trouver la solution qui tue. Rien n'est perdu. _Alors, qu'en est-il de ton observation ?_

Ca y'est, voilà ma conscience qui travaille sur le sujet Granger. Cette petite voix commence à m'énerver prodigieusement. Soupir. Le cas Granger.

Je ne veux pas devenir comme Potter et Weasley. Ca, c'est certain. J'ai remarqué (et en même temps c'est quelque chose que tout le monde sait) qu'elle passe le trois quarts de son temps dans la bibliothèque. Elle a l'air d'adorer les endroits poussiéreux pleins de livres aux pages jaunes à moitié déchirées. Je sais, je vais l'approcher là-bas ! Tout le monde sait, bien évidemment, que je suis très friand de cet endroit. (sourire moqueur)

Mais aller à la bibliothèque n'est pas le plus dur. J'ai remarqué (avec effroi) que pour devenir pote avec Granger, je dois tenter de l'appeler par son prénom ! Misère … c'est quoi déjà le sien ?

Cherche

Grimace

…

Hermine ? Heu… Non, c'est …. Hermione ! Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Prend ton courage à deux mains, t'es pas un Malfoy pour rien. (_**NdA**__ : Ca riiime ! xD_) Her-mio-ne ! Pas Sang de Bourbe, Hermione, pas Sang de Bourbe.

_Lalalala, Hermione, Hermione, lalalala …._ Rien de mieux qu'une petite chansonnette pour la mémorisation.

Mes pas se dirigent tout seuls vers la bibliothèque. Je tente de reprendre le contrôle de mes mouvements mais je ne peux rien faire. Fais face à ton destin : impossible n'est pas Malfoy !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer**__ : …. (baille d'ennuis, tous les mêmes ces disclamer) Tout est à JK Rowling ! _

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : J'aime écrire quand l'inspiration est là … c'est tellement plus agréable ! Drago a-t-il reçu une gifle de la part d'Hermione ? That's the question ! _

* * *

Chapitre 4

OoOoOoO

Cher moi,

Aaaaaaïïïïïeuuuuuh … Nan mais vous saviez qu'Hermione Granger est une fille violente ? Non, et bien si la preuve ! Je suis certain d'avoir la trace de sa main sur ma joue. Ce vieux fou devrait faire des tests comportementaux pour juger si un/une élève est apte à entrer à Poudlard. Granger y serait recalée pour sur.

_Tu l'as cherché_.

Quoi !! Mais de quoi je me mêle. Je pensais que tu ne devais pas intervenir. Mais évidement c'est impossible. T'es encore pire que Lavande Brown et ses ragots qu'elle répand. Le dernier en date c'est Minerva McGonagall qui sortirait avec Albus Dumbledore. Elle s'est fait un film ou bien elle a vraiment cru qu'elle savait vraiment lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal ?! On nage en plein délire. Un examen psychologique serait également avisé pour pouvoir entrer à Poudlard : pas de Brown ni de Lovegood à Poudlard. Il n'y aurait que des gens sains.

_Et tu te demandes__ pourquoi Hermione t'a giflé ?_

Oh mais la ferme. Je pense ce que je veux. J'avoue, ma mémorisation n'a pas fonctionné. Au lieu de l'appeler par son prénom, je lui ai fait : « _Alors Sang de Bourbe, ça gaze ?! Je vois que ces chers vieux bouquins sont les seuls qui te supportent_. »

…

Je passe ma main sur ma joue. Oui … je l'admet, l'insulter n'était pas la meilleure de mes idées. Mais les habitudes sont difficiles à perdre. C'est comme les coutumes ou demander à Dumbledore de se raser la barbe. En deux mots, c'est psychologiquement impossible.

Soupir.

Seulement j'ai promis d'essayer. Je me demande … si je ne le fais pas … serais-je maudit ? Pansy me recollera t-elle ? C'est compliqué d'un côté y'a tout le passé des Malfoy qui m'interdit ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à être gentil avec Granger et de l'autre j'ai envie d'essayer. Même chiante Granger n'est pas moins la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard. Je suis certain qu'elle bat même Jedusor dans certaines matières quand il avait notre âge.

En parlant de Pansy, j'ai quelque chose de drôle à vous raconter. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est amoureuse. Mais pas de n'importe qui, de Weasley ! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. Elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de mieux !

Je l'ai remarqué quand on était en cours de potion. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. C'était touchant (rire moqueur) Et puis Weasley qui rougissait de l'autre côté. C'était à mourir de rire. Mais le meilleur de tout ça, c'était le regard assassin d'Hermione. Non pas vers Pansy comme je l'aurais cru mais sur moi.

Hermione Granger n'était pas en colère contre Pansy Parkinson ! Vous saisissez ? Non ? Attendez, je vous explique. Tout le monde sait que Granger, la reine de la bibliothèque, est folle amoureuse de Weasley. Du rouquin !

Je me demande si elle va bien. Elle et Weasley se chamaillent tous les jours, c'est quotidien. Alors évidemment nous avons tous pensé (même moi) qu'Hermione et la belette se disputaient parce qu'en fait, ils s'aiment. J'admets, c'est tiré par les cheveux mais c'était logique. En plus de se disputer comme un vieux couple, ils sont toujours ensemble.

Enfin si Hermione Weasley me passait au travers de la gorge, Pansy Weasley me fait plutôt pleurer de rire. Elle est drôle quand elle s'y met Pansy. Et le rouquin me déçoit, vraiment Hermione est bien plus …

STOPP !

Là je te jure que j'ai les yeux écarquillés d'effroi et la bouche grande ouverte. Je n'ai pas pu ! Je n'ai pas pu penser qu'Hermione Granger était jolie.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer**__ : Tout est (again) à JK Rowling_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez tous eu une fête de la musique digne de ce nom :D Personnellement, j'ai été très agréablement surprise de voir les Girls in Hawaï (gratos) à Bruxelles alors que ce n'était pas prévu au départ ! Le concert était magnifique, un beau souvenir :p Bonne lecture à tous !! _

_**Chapitre 5**_

OoOoOoO

Cher moi,

Devine … Rogue à eu la bonne idée (ironique) de me mettre avec Granger en potion. Alors si avant nos rapports n'étaient pas bon, là ils sont vraiment exécrable. Elle a décidé de me haïr jusqu'à la fin de mes jours tout ça parce que je lui ai dit quelque chose de pas cool à la bibliothèque la semaine dernière. Elle ne me laisse rien faire et si je tente de parler elle m'assassine littéralement du regard.

Comment veux-tu que je sympathise avec une fille pareille ? Donc, en résumé : je ne peux rien dire, faire et voir. Ouais, pendant que madame fait tout de seule le travail qu'on est sensé faire à deux, elle utilise ses cheveux broussailleux comme rempart. C'est lamentable et idiot de sa part, je la pensais plus intelligente.

Je déplace ma chaise et me met de l'autre côté. Si elle croyait que j'allais la laisser faire, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. En plus elle allait faire une gaffe. Ce qu'elle tient en main c'est un œil de serpent et pas un œil de grenouille. Avant qu'elle ne fasse l'irréparable (oui j'ai aucune envie d'une explosion de chaudron et d'avoir je ne sais quel maléfice qui me forcerait à vivre avec Granger pour le restant de mes jours) je lui prends les yeux de serpent des mains et les remets dans sa boite. Je prend mes yeux de grenouille et les met dans notre chaudron.

On l'a échappé belle, Rogue est arrivé quelques instants après.

Elle me doit la vie ! Encore un peu et elle aurait eu une mauvaise note, c'est la mort pour elle. Au moment où Rogue passe, mademoiselle rougit. Je ricane dans ma tête. Il fait une tête de trois mètres de long et me regarde l'air de dire '_Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en es mêlé. Pour une fois que je la tenais._' Mais il ne pu rien faire pour cette fois. Il ne lui lança qu'un regard noir et une de ces phrases acerbes connues de tous.

Le cours s'est terminé sans problème et elle est repartie vers Potter et le futur petit ami de Pansy. Point final. Rien de plus. Elle ne m'a pas remercié, je ne l'ai pas appelé par son prénom et nous ne sommes pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Chaque chose en son temps …

_Quelques heures plus tard_

J'ai une tuile, j'suis dans la merde. En gros j'ai un problème.

Je me surprends à regarder Granger de plus en plus. Ce n'est pas normal, je ne SUIS pas normal. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie. J'ai demandé à Blaise de toucher mon front tout à l'heure pour voir et il était un peu chaud et il l'était. Ouais, c'est la grippe, c'est sûrement ça.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer**__ : Est-ce vraiment utile ? Tout est à JK Rowling ! _

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais, je sais, j'ai pris quelques jours avant de poster ce chapitre. Les raisons, il y en a plusieurs xD Vacance, coup de soleil (oh que ça fait maaaaal … conseil, ne jamais s'endormir au soleil quand on n'a pas mit assez de crème ) et puis préparation de sac et valises parce que je pars dans 6 jours pour un long mois !! Je les comptes, ouais carrément :p En tout cas MERCI beaucoup pour toutes les review que j'ai reçues, ca me fait très plaisir à chaque fois. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et ne review pas. Bref, merci tout le mooonde xD Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédent. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture à tous !! _

* * *

Chapitre 6

OoOoOoO

Cher moi,

Je me suis fais jeter comme un malpropre. Voilà texto ce qu'elle m'a lancé : « Vous n'avez strictement rien Mr Malfoy. Alors retournez en cours pour que je puisse m'occuper de patients qui ont _réellement_ besoin de moi. »

Non mais elle se fou de ma gueule, je devrais être son patient number one. Je suis un Malfoy. Elle n'a pas le droit de me jeter. Si mon père venait à l'apprendre, elle serait virée sur le champ.

J'ai bien envie de relater ce _malheureux_ incident à mon père. Héhéhé, rien que pour voir la tête de cette stupide infirmière quand mon père arrivera dans ses quartiers, plus qu'en colère. La colère d'un Malfoy est très déplaisante pour celui qui la subit.

J'ai un problème et tout le monde s'en branle. Je ne vais pas dire ce que je ressens à Blaise parce qu'il se foutrait bien de ma gueule. Ce type est totalement insensible à la misère des autres. Il irait tout de suite le dire à mon père qui me ferait interner pour mon propre bien. Evitons.

Je suis dans la bibliothèque, j'ai la tête dans les mains et j'suis entrain de maudire Granger pour me faire ressentir ça. Elle n'a aucun droit. Je suis un Malfoy, merde. Putain de Sang de Bourbe. « Fais chier ! »

« … »

Mme Pince me lance un regard plus que noir et je me tais.

Je vois Granger qui cache un sourire moqueur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je me renfrogne. Quelle peste. En plus de pas me remercier pour l'autre jour, là elle se fou de ma tronche. Je suis maudit. Quelle plaie !

Je feuillette sans vraiment le regarder mon livre de métamorphose. Je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais la métamorphose ? Bah voilà, je la hais ainsi que McGonagall qui n'arrête pas de féliciter Granger à ma place. Quoi Jaloux ? Naaan, je ne suis pas jaloux.

En plus à quoi ça nous sert de savoir transformer une cuillère en un hibou … surtout quand on sait que la transformation ne tient pas très longtemps. Pour avoir un hibou, on va chez un animalier et on en achète un. C'est pas plus compliqué. Mais vu la tête des hiboux de certains, ils n'ont toujours pas compris.

Le hibou de Weasley par exemple, c'est le cirque chaque matin. Il s'étale lamentablement sur la table des Gryffondor. Aucune grâce, ils feraient bien de le tuer et d'en acheter un autre. Ce bon à rien d'hibou est un danger public !

« Hum »

Je sursaute et regarde qui est l'intrus qui a osé interrompre mes pensées purement philosophiques.

C'est une intruse.

C'est … Granger !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous à ma table, Granger ? », je lui demande. J'avoue, je suis assez surpris. D'habitude elle s'installe à des kilomètres de moi. Trois tables ou quatre (au plus offrant xD) nous séparent.

« Malfoy ! », me fait-elle énervée. Elle ramène nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. C'est trop mign… AAarrrgghhh, non, ce n'est pas mignon, c'est laid, très laid même. J'hausse un sourcil en remerciant mon self control.

« Je. », elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. « Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pendant le cours de potion. », me fit-elle calmement.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rajouter quelque chose. Elle a rassemblé en vitesse ses affaires et est partie en me laissant en plan.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclamer**__ : Est-ce que j'peux garder uniquement Malfoy ? Allez Rowling, fais pas la radiiiine (pleuuure) Tout est à JK Rowling ! Merci à __Lana51 pour la correction du chapiiiitre, thanks again :p _

_**Note de l'Auteur**__ : J'aime bien ce chapitre, surtout la fin xD Mais je ne vais rien dire. Ce chapitre sera, probablement, le dernier avant que je parte à Werchter Festival et direct après en Angleterre. J'pense que j'aurais le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres sur papier (ne serait-ce que dans le train :p) mais je doute que j'ai le temps de le taper sur ordi et de les envoyer. Ca sera peut-être possible si je prends mon ordi portable avec moi mais j'hésite et plus j'hésite, plus je me dis que je ne devrais pas le prendre. Bref avant mon départ j'espère ce chapitre vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre, c'est en quelque sorte le premier vrai contact (non haineux xD) Hermione-Drago ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les review, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! J'en veux pluuuuuuuus xD (je sais, je suis très exigeante :p) Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes vacances !! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

OoOoOoO

Cher moi,

J'ai un sourire idiot sur mes lèvres depuis que Granger m'a remercié. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je me surprends à la regarder de plus en plus et j'ai même envie de lancer un Avada Kedavra à Potty et Weasmoche pour pouvoir être avec elle plus de cinq minutes. Cinq secondes déjà, ça serait pas mal. Qu'elle me laisse l'approcher ça serait cool aussi.

Pansy au moins, elle a réussi à approcher Weasley. Ils n'ont aucun goûts tous les deux, ça aurait pu marcher si le rouquin ne l'avait pas repoussé assez violemment par terre. Haha ! Au moins il sait ce que je subis depuis ma première année. J'ai un air faux désolé sur mon visage, je comprends pourquoi tout le monde riait quand Pansy s'accrochait désespérément à mes basques. Elle fait pitié. Granger lève les yeux au ciel, agacée et je-suis-le-survivant-donc-je-me-la-pète cache difficilement le rire qui tente de le gagner depuis quelques secondes.

Bon que je regarde … Hermione passe encore. Mais que j'observe ces lourdeaux d'amis. Pas questions. Le déjeuner se termine rapidement et nous avons cours de potion comme presque tous les jours à cette heure là. Rogue a toujours sa cape qui virevolte autour de lui et il claque toujours autant (et ce d'un coup sec) la porte des cachots, quand il arrive en cours.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione me laisse participer. Ah, m'apprécierait-elle ? Je la regarde plus attentivement et elle le remarque. C'est vrai, j'ai oublié ce que le mot 'discrétion' veut dire. Elle me lance un regard clairement agacé et replonge dans ses notes pour faire la potion dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom. Je regarde le tableau … ah fastoche ! C'est la potion du sommeil. J'en ai plusieurs fioles dans mon dortoir pour dormir. Je suis … insomniaque ! Et puis j'en ai souvent donné à Pansy dans notre salle commune pour qu'elle se taise enfin. Cette potion est une bénédiction. Comme ça je pouvais dormir et avoir la paix sans avoir Pansy et ses discussions inintéressantes sur le dos.

Ma putain de conscience va encore me dire que ce n'est pas très légal tout ça mais je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien. Et puis, je fais un cadeau à tous les Serpentards comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si je la tuais. Je l'endors juste. C'est tout. Aïe. Oh ! J'ai reçu une tape sur la tête. Je rêvasse, j'ai le droit, je sais déjà faire cette potion.

Ah oui, Granger …. Pfff, très bien. Tu veux que je t'aide, je fais te la faire cette potion. Et on aura les meilleurs points que tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir sans moi. Elle est vraiment peste quelques fois. J'suis certain que le Choixpeau a hésité à la mettre à Serpentard mais il s'est dit, après réflexion, qu'il ne serait pas très sain de l'entourer de Sang Purs qui prônent le retour de Voldemort au pouvoir. Vraiment, quel esprit réducteur pour un Choixpeau. C'est vrai j'ai voulu qu'il revienne pour que les Malfoy redeviennent riches comme Crésus mais maintenant qu'il a crevé … c'est différent. Il s'est fait battre par Potty et ses potes l'année passée. Et dire qu'il se prenait pour un puissant mage noir, _ridicule _! Il s'est fait battre par un nain de jardin.

J'espère qu'elle a bien chronométré parce que j'ai fini ma potion. Héhé, trois minutes ! Youhouuuuuuu, j'suis certain qu'elle n'a jamais fait mieux. J'pourrais danser sur les tables tellement j'suis heureux. J'ai juste un sourire de vainqueur. Typiquement Malfoyen.

Elle a un sourire et me sort : « Malfoy, t'es vraiment impossible ! » Elle n'arrive vraiment pas à cacher ses émotions. « Mais je parie que tu ne pourras jamais me battre en métamorphose. », me fit-elle avec un sourire ironique. Mais c'est qu'elle est sûre d'elle, la petite.

Rogue passe près de notre potion et a un fin sourire. (qui passe inaperçu pour les autres mais pas pour moi)

« Dix points pour Serpentard », me fait-il.

Je fais un signe vers Granger et Rogue me regarde les yeux ronds. Je sais, je me surprends moi-même.

« 1 point en plus pour Gryffondor. », marmonne t-il dans sa barbe.

Y'a du progrès.

Le cours se termine sans soucis. Hermione range rapidement comme à son habitude ses affaires, et s'apprête à rejoindre ses amis qui sont déjà à l'extérieur quand je l'interpelle.

« Gra … Hermione ! »

Elle se retourne et la stupéfaction se lit facilement sur son visage.

« J'adore les défis. », lui fis-je en passant lentement près d'elle. Elle se retourne pour me voir partir des cachots. « Prépare-toi à perdre. », lui fis-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire avant de sortir rejoindre Blaise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

_**Disclamer**__ : Tout est à JK Rowling :D Comme d'hab en fait _

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Bonjour tout le monde !! Vous allez bien ?? J'espère en tout cas. Alors il faut remercier __Chlackoone pour ce chapitre. Tous en chœur : « Merciiiii Chlackoone !! » Je pensais vraiment pas terminer ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'pensais le poster dans … hem … une ou deux semaines mais j'ai eu l'inspiration et j'ai pas pu m'arrêter d'écrire ce chapitre avant de l'avoir terminé. Bref, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus dans ma note mais merci à tous pour les review, ça m'fait très plaisir à chaque fois :D J'espère que j'aurais le temps de poster rapidement le prochain chapitre mais avec mon stage, je préfère rien promettre ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !!_

_**Chapitre 8 **_

OoOoOoO

Cher moi,

J'ai accepté le défi de Granger. J'ai accepté. Naaaaan mais je ne vais pas bien ! Quoi, personne n'est au courant ? Hermione Granger, Gryffondor de son état, est LA meilleure en métamorphose. Et quand je dis la meilleure, c'est la pure vérité. JAMAIS personne n'a réussi à la battre sur ce terrain. Heuu, c'était quoi le pari déjà ? Ah oui, juste un défi, juste un défi. Pas de gage à la clé, l'honneur des Malfoy est sauf.

Ça y'est, les cours sont terminés. Je rentre direct dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Rassemblement généraaaaaaaaal !! En fait, nan, faudrait juste que je cause avec Blaise, il rage à chaque fois qu'on a les résultats de métamorphose. Granger le bat de quelques malheureux point à chaque fois. Il pourrait me donner un coup de main. Et puis j'peux l'aider à conquérir Ginny Weasley. Ouais, Blaise craque pour cette peste depuis … hemm … quelques temps déjà. Il a aucun goût mais comme c'est mon meilleur pote, je ne le critique pas sur son choix. Ce qui est marrant c'est que lui c'est un grand d'1m80 et qu'elle … ben … dans la famille nain de jardin je veux Potter et Ginny Weasley. Comme ça c'est clair, elle n'a pas hérité de la … comment dire … taille légendaire des enfants Weasley.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous Blaise. Je rêve, d'habitude t'es le premier à venir t'allonger sur le canapé. Je déplace le canapé avec ma baguette pour qu'il arrive près du feu. Il fait toujours plus froid ici qu'ailleurs dans le château. C'est peut-être les couleurs, je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai toujours eu froid ici. Y'a d'autres verts que celui-là nan. Vraiment, mettre du vert pareil, c'est pas cool pour nous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est les seuls à avoir une salle commune aussi laide. J'devrais aller voir Dumbledore pour me plaindre, des changements ça ferait un bien fou à cette maison.

J'entends la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Encore une chose à améliorer ici ! C'est Blaise. Coooool, vais lui demander son aide. Ah oui, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, la froideur Serpentardesque n'est qu'une rumeur. Entre nous on est très ouverts, enfin ce n'est pas aussi dégoulinant que chez les lionceaux mais on se démerde pas trop mal pour avoir une bonne ambiance.

« Hey, Blaise, t'en as mis un de ces temps ! »

Ce mec si froid d'habitude avec les autre (mais pas avec moi) rougit. Il rougit. R … O …U … moui, j'pense que vous saisissez, pas besoin de vous l'épelez. Je le regarde amusé.

« C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ? Je sais, j'suis irrésistible mais, je ne suis pas gay, désolé. », lui fis-je moqueusement.

« Toujours autant à coté de la plaque mon vieux. », soupire Blaise désespéré. « Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. »

J'ai l'air faussement outré et il se marre.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout j'ai besoin de ton aide, j'veux que tu m'aides en métamorphose, c'est une question d'honneur. J'ai juré à Granger que je l'aplatirais au prochain test de métamorphose. », lui annonçais-je.

« Tu perds quoi si tu la bats pas ? », me demanda t-il.

« Dis tout de suite que j'peux pas y arriver. », lui fis-je faussement agacé par son manque de soutiens.

« Personne n'as jamais réussi à la battre Drago. C'est son terrain comme le tien c'est les potions. Et puis j'gagne quoi en échange, moi ? », me fit-il en haussant le sourcil.

A noter, acte typiquement serpentardesque. Rien n'est gratuit, absolument rien.

« Si je la bats, je t'organise un rendez-vous avez Weasley … enfin Ginny. », lui fis-je avec un sourire.

« Rectification. », me fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. « Je t'aide et tu m'arranges un rendez-vous avec Ginny. Sérieusement, même avec toute l'aide du monde, tu n'arriveras pas à battre Granger. »

« Naaaan mais tu m'crois vraiment pas capable de la battre ? » Il secoue la tête. « Très bien, je t'organise un rendez-vous avec la fille Weasley mais si je bats Granger tu fais mes devoirs pendant trois mois. », lui fis-je sûr de moi.

Blaise éclate de rire et me serre la main. « Marché conclu mais tu perds ton temps mon vieux. Crois-moi. T'aurais plus de chance de sortir avec elle que de la battre en métamorphose. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Il a dit QUOI ??

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander des explications qu'il part en vitesse de la salle commune.

OoOoO

On est en cours de botanique, j'me fais chier à mourir. Le seul qui est dingue de ce cours c'est Neville Longdubat. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi … en fait … si je sais. C'est le seul cours ou il n'a pas besoin d'utiliser sa pseudo force magique. Il ne sait rien faire ce mec.

Je soupire.

La phrase de Blaise tout à l'heure me trotte dans la tête. Alors comme ça je pourrais avoir mes chances avec Granger ? Je tourne la tête et essaye de voir celle qui, à présent, envahit mes pensées. Sors de là Granger ! C'est un ordreuuuuh. Oh merde, devrais critiquer les autres, ça me mettrais de bonne humeur. Neuville ? Naaan, déjà fait. Heuu alors qui ? Loufoca, loufoque, l'idiote.

Ca y'est, je déprime. Ca ne m'amuse même pas quand je me moque.

Il faut que je bosse, c'est la seule option pour ne pas penser à Granger et essayer de la battre en métamorphose. J'écris sur un bout de ma feuille : _'Tu m'aides demain après-midi ? On zappe histoire de la magie, de toute façon Binns ne remarque jamais rien.' _

Blaise ricane légèrement mais hoche la tête.

Il peut penser ce qu'il veut, j'y arriverais. J'vais te battre Granger, c'est une promesse !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, rien ne change de ce côté là :p

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors pour ce chapitre un grand merci pour Time Will Tell pour la correction du chapitre ET un gigaaa merci à Loufoca et son weekend Rattrapage Feufeu grâce à qui j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre. Un grand merci pour les review toujours aussi nombreuses, sourtout continuez, c'est très important pour ma santé mentale, il parrait ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce capitre, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

OoOoOoO

Cher moi,

Blaise n'arrête pas de se foutre de ma gueule depuis que j'ai accepté ce pari. Je l'entends encore … blablablabla. Il va en prendre plein la gueule quand j'aurai battu Hermione. Et si jamais je ne la bats pas je suis déjà ridiculisé ET je dois organiser un rendez-vous entre Ginny et Blaise. En résumé …

Je suis dans la meeeeeeerde la plus totale.

Enfin, j'ai déjà l'aide de Blaise ! Ce n'est pas rien. C'est le deuxième après … enfin vous savez qui ! Voui, j'ai menti, je ne suis même pas le second en métamorphose. Mais bon un petit mensonge, ça ne fait pas de mal. Et puis … je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien.

Ce qui est bien en étant à Serpentard c'est qu'on peut prendre cette excuse pour n'importe quoi ! Le pied ! Quoi que tu fasses, y'a toujours le « J_e ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien_ » qui revient quand tu te plantes ou que tu fais un sale coup à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs c'est bien _the_ phrase qu'on apprend tous à dire dès qu'on rentre dans cette maison.

Enfin, revenons à mon problème.

Blaise revient à la charge.

« Je t'assure, faudrait vraiment un miracle pour que tu la battes. »

Tu parles d'un pote ! Il ne m'encourage même pas. Et je sens que si je lui fais un reproche, il me ressortira la phrase. Il pourrait au moins faire semblant de m'encourager. On est des pro pour ça aussi. Mais non, il reste franc jusqu'au bout. Je vais finir par l'envoyer balader et me débrouiller tout seul si il continue.

C'est vexant.

Mais je ne dis rien. Si je me plante et bien je me plante mais si je gagne, il fait mon boulot pendant un mois. Avec prolongation s'il continue ces remarques peu obligeantes envers ma personne

OoOoO

Je ne suis pas intéressé par Ginny Weasley !! Naaan mais je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois ? Je me prépare juste au cas où je perdrais contre Granger. Mais ça je ne le dirais à personne même sous la torture. Bah oui, si je dois organiser un rendez-vous entre la miss et Blaise, faut bien que je me renseigne pour qu'elle accepte après. Mais ils ne sont pas bien les gens, moi avec la rouquine ?

D'abord, je déteste le roux !

Excuse bidon, je l'admets mais c'est une excuse parmi d'autres. Je préfère les brunes (ça c'est la deuxième)

Je prépare mes petites fiches sur Weasley fille pour Blaise. J'suis observateur et pas lui et puis c'est mon pote. Même si je gagne j'vais quand même l'aider. Il n'arrête pas de me parler de Ginny lorsqu'il m'aide en métamorphose. Ca devient pénible. Sérieusement. J'en reviens même à regretter Pansy.

(Rire)

Nooon, tout est mieux que Pansy. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, j'pense qu'elle s'accroche bien à Weasley …. Ron, vous vous souvenez ?

Ils ne sortent pas ensemble mais Ron … Weasley … est tellement exaspéré qu'il va craquer juste pour qu'elle lui foute la paix. Le pauvre, je compatis. Je ne souhaite à personne ce que j'ai subi (et ce qu'il est entrain de subir par la même occasion).

Soupir.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, les voilà. Hermione, Ron et Potter sont à leur table comme d'habitude et … Pansy y est également. Je pense qu'elle ne vient plus à notre table depuis un petit moment. Weasley se tape la tête contre la table et Hermione à du mal à cacher le rire qui la gagne.

Ouiiiii

Ça y'est, elle a explosé … de rire (bien sur). Son rire raisonne jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je me sens sourire à mon tour.

« Aïe ! »

Je me retourne vers le donneur de coup de coude. Blaise ! J'aurais du m'en douter. Et il a un mal fou à cacher son rire lui aussi.

« Alors Drago, amoureux ? »

Je grogne. « N'importe quoi. »

Il roule des yeux et a ce sourire typiquement Serpentardesque '_tu_ _sais que je sais que tu es amoureux_.' Et le clin d'œil qui m'achève '_et tu sais que j'ai raison parce que j'ai toujours raison !_'


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclamer**_ : Pour changer rien est à moi ! Et d'ailleurs, j'pense que j'vais arrêter les disclamer parce que tout le monde sait, bien malheureusement, que tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Mme JK Rowling !

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Merciiiiii à tous pour les review, merci du fond du cœur, j'en suis à plus de 100 reviewwwww !! Je dédie ce chapitre à HalliwellF, merci à toi, 100ème revieweuse :p Hop, maintenant y'a plus qu'à atteindre les 200, j'suis certaine qu'on peut le faire ! Bon, j'vais arrêter mon délire pour les review et j'vous souhaite une très bonne lecture pour ce chapitre (démesurément court, je sais). Drago va-t-il battre Hermione ou pas en métamorphose, that's the question !!!

* * *

Chapitre 10

OoOoOoOoO

Ca y'est.

Le cours de métamorphose à commencé.

Je lance un regard à Granger

…

Et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! (Non, non, nous ne sommes pas à un match de Quidditch)

Ce n'est pas celui qui a fini le premier qui gagne.

Non.

C'est celui … ou celle (d'accord, au moins personne ne dira en lisant ce journal que je suis sexiste).

Je lis ce que McGo écrit sur le tableau et le note minutieusement sur ma feuille. On doit transformer une chaussette rouge à poids blanc en … une chaussette rouge à poids jaune. J'hausse un sourcil et regarde Blaise.

Elle est ou la blague ?

Blaise est sur le point d'exploser de rire. Je le sens. D'ailleurs c'est parti, un fou rire incontrôlable le gagne. Comment métamorphoser cette chaussette dans des conditions pareilles. Faites virer Blaise, prof, s'il vous plait. Mais elle ne fait que le remette à sa place d'étudiant.

« Veuillez vous … concentrer sur la métamorphose de votre chaussette. », lui fis-elle le plus sèchement possible. Mais je vois qu'elle-même à du mal à garder son sérieux devant son élève. Je suis certain qu'elle est au courant du pari et qu'elle a résolument préparé son cours pour me désorienter. La garce ! Et moi qui pensais que Rogue était le sadisme personnifié. Je crois que je me suis lourdement trompé.

« J'ai fini ! », me lance Hermione qui s'est rapproché de moi. Je sursaute. Non mais on ne dérange pas les gens en plein travail. C'est … inhumain !

Je regarde sa chaussette. Elle …

Elle est parfaite.

Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ? On vient tout juste de commencer le cours qu'elle a déjà fini. J'ai les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

Je regarde la mienne. Je n'ai pas encore esquissé un geste pour la transformer. Je regarde mes notes et essaye de transformer cette maudite chaussette en une autre maudite chaussette.

J'imagine que je ne suis pas assez concentré ... sans commentaire !

Hermione a un sourire fier. Très bien, très bien. Respire Drago. Vous n'aviez rien pariés.

« Je vois que tu as perdu. », observe très intelligemment Blaise tout en s'inclinant grotesquement devant Granger. Hermione sourit à Blaise.

« Je crois qu'un cadeau s'annonce indispensable pour la gagnante de ce défi, n'est-ce pas Drago ? »

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ??

_Un cadeau … à Granger ?_

Bon, je sais que j'ai promis de devenir plus aimable avec Hermione si Pansy me lâchait les basques mais je ne vais pas lui offrir des fleurs non plus.

« Qu'elle bonne idée et … en passant je ne te savais pas si romantique Drago. »

Quel crétin infini, j'ai parlé tout haut. Je regarde Hermione un peu gêné. Ho, qu'est-ce que je vois, elle … rougit ? Je cligne des yeux. Drago arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalit … Stop, je divague, je ne suis pas bien. Je rêve ou Granger me fait de l'effet ?

« Des fleurs et du chocolat. »

« Oh, c'est pas la peine. », baragouine Granger. Elle a l'air intimidée la petite. Ben quoi, c'est si … impossible que je propose ça ? C'est vrai, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai offert beaucoup de cadeau à mes 'nombreuses' conquêtes mais … j'peux être attentionné et romantique quand l'envie me prend. Et là, je peux l'admettre. Hermione Granger n'a jamais été aussi jolie qu'en cet instant.

Je sors de ma rêverie pour remarquer que Blaise nous a laissé tranquille et un silence un rien gênant c'est installé entre nous deux. On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé. C'est un fait.

« J'insiste. », lui fis-je doucement. « Hey, Hermione, respire. Ce n'est que des fleurs. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais proposé un rencart. »

Elle ouvre grand les yeux, limite choquée mais en même temps elle est toute rouge et je suis certain que moi aussi. Enfin, peut-être que ma rougeur se voit moins que la sienne.

« Heu … Des fleurs … Je crois que ça ira. », bredouille t-elle. « Mais si tu oublies ou autre, c'est pas grave hein. », me fit-elle en se dandinant.

Je souris doucement. C'est dingue, j'ai jamais autant souris qu'en présence d'Hermione.

« On se voit en cours. », lui fis-je en passant près d'elle pour rejoindre Blaise qui m'attend dans le couloir.

« Oh et Drago ! », j'entends la voix d'Hermione et me retourne. « Ce n'est que partie remise. », me fit-elle en parlant du défi raté. « Et pour les fleurs … », me fit-elle en se taisant comme pour y réfléchir. « Des roses ça serait parfait. »

« Hermione, tu viens ? »

« J'arrive, Harry. Deux minutes. », continue t-elle ramenant ses livres contre elle. Elle me regarde un moment puis secoue légèrement la tête. « On se voit en cours. », fit-elle en répétant la phrase que j'avais dite quelques instants plutôt.

Elle est partie.

Blaise ricane.

« Quoi ? », lui fis-je légèrement agacé.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais avoir mon rendez-vous avec Ginny. », me fit-il tout sourire.

« Rooooh, tu m'énerves. », lui fis-je en passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Un pari est un pari, Dragoooo. », me fit-il presque en chantonnant.

Okay, okay, il l'aura son rendez-vous. J'peux déjà lui donner mes petites fiches personnelles sur Ginny mais rien ne presse pas vrai. Il faut savoir se faire désirer.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclamer **: Tout, tout, tout, vous saurez tous ... que tout appartient à JK Rowling bien sur !!_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passés une très très très très bonne fin d'année !! Alors autant y'a un mois, je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour que Drago organise un rendez-vous entre Ginny et Blaise autant, ce soir c'est venu tout seul !! Si c'est pas génial ça :D __Finalement j'arriverais peut-être à prendre sérieusement mes bonnes résolutions cette année. L'une d'entre elle c'est déjà de terminer cette fic. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous (toutes) et merciiiiiiii pour toutes vos review. Ca m'fait toujours très très plaisir d'en recevoir !! _

* * *

Chapitre 11

OoOoOoOoO

Cher moi,

Alors, au programme aujourd'hui.

Donner … ou pas des fleurs à Hermione.

Et … hem … organiser un rendez-vous entre Ginny et Blaise.

Mouais, ce n'est pas gagné. Mes relations amoureuses ce n'est déjà pas trop ça alors endosser le rôle de marieur ou quelque chose du genre … dur dur !

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tout le monde SAIT que j'ai PERDU contre Granger. Heureusement peu de gens savent que je dois lui offrir des roses et du chocolat. Et j'espère sincèrement que cela restera entre Hermione, Blaise et moi.

La hooonte sinon. Nan, vous imaginez le tableau ? Moi, offrir des fleurs à Hermione !!

Ma carrière de Don Juan est fichue. J'ai jamais offert des fleurs (ou quoique ce soit d'autre) à mes conquêtes. Tout le monde va croire qu'entre Hermione et moi … c'est du sérieux !

J'aimerais que tout ceci se passe dans la plus grande discrétion.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Je vous prierais de rester concentré à mon cours … que cette histoire de défi ne vous monte pas à la tête. Je ne veux pas de CA à mon cours. »

Je lève la tête surpris.

Rogue ! Séverus Rogue vient de me passer un savon …un gentil savon comparé à ce qu'il fait d'habitude. Mais un savon quand même.

J'hausse un sourcil et regarde les Gryffondors. Ils se retiennent de rire. Mouais, Rogue, Seigneur des potions qui hausse légèrement le ton envers un Serpentard, c'est peu commun.

Il se reprend.

« Dix point en moins pour Gryffondor. Finnigan, je ne veux pas de singerie à mon cours. »

Le dit Finnigan se reprend et peste contre le prof. Et toc !

Bon très bien, faut que j'me concentre, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Oh non, surement pas.

Pré-au-Lard, c'est demain. J'irais acheter ces foutues roses et du chocolat. Comme ça on me foutra la paix.

OoOoO

Je suis au Chaudron Baveur avec Blaise et Pansy qui a décidé de lâcher Ron quelques instants.

« Alors, ça avance les fleurs ? », me demande Blaise d'un air taquin.

« Tu sais qu'au lieu de te gaver de bièraubeurre tu pourrais te bouger le cul pour aller chez le fleuriste qui se trouve juste en face. », renchérit Pansy.

J'écarquille les yeux. Quand j'ai demandé de ne plus avoir Pansy dans les pattes, fallait pas lui donner le sens de la répartie en échange. C'était pas prévu ! Et voilà, c'est toujours pareil, je me fais avoir comme un bleu.

« Le fleuriste. », crois bon de continuer Blaise. « Tu sais, l'endroit où tu peux acheter ces fleurs qu'apprécient tant les … »

« Ta gueule Blaise ou je t'organise pas le rendez-vous avec Ginny. »

« Hey, tu l'as perdu ton pari mon vieux. Si tu ne m'organises pas le rendez-vous, j'file tout droit chez Rita Skeeter. »

C'est qu'il oserait le con !

Je lui lance un « Trouillard » et termine ma bièraubeurre d'un trait. Bah quoi, Ginny n'est pas si terrifiante. C'est qu'une _petite_ rouquine qui a pour _seule_ défense le _ridicule_ sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Je soupire et me lève pour me diriger vers la boutique du fleuriste.

Je viens à peine d'entrer dans le magasin que j'aperçois la dite rouquine flâner entre les bouquets de fleurs. _Autant tenter l'impossible_. Première approche … ravaler sa fierté et lui demander de l'aide. Mords sur ta chique Malfoy !

« Hem … Ginny ? », lui fis-je en regardant les fleurs qui se trouvaient en face de nous.

Elle hausse le sourcil : « Malfoy ? » Elle est intriguée de me voir ici puis se souvient. Puis un sourire que je qualifierais de franchement moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à choisir des fleurs pour Hermione. », lui fis-je d'une traite sans respirer.

Elle semble se radoucir. Ah chouette. Je ne recevrais pas son sors en pleine tronche !

« Bien sûr. », me fit-elle. « Mais toi … d'instinct, tu prendrais quoi ? »

J'ouvre la bouche et regarde les fleurs. Comment lui dire que j'ai plus d'instinct pour choisir un balais que des fleurs ? « Heuuuu. Chais pas trop … celles-là ? », lui fis-je en pointant le doigt en direction du bouquet de fleur multicolore. Je sais je ne l'aide pas. « La blanche qui a comme des clochettes un peu partout de la tige, enfin celle qui est entre la fleur bleue et l'orange. »

Je rêve ou je l'entends rire.

« T'es bien un mec pour pas savoir que la fleur blanche avec des clochettes s'appelle un muguet. La bleue c'est tout simplement un bleuet et l'orange c'est une fleur Martinique Hibiscus. »

Je la regarde désabusé. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée en cours de Botanique celle-là ?

« Le nom des fleurs sont inscrits à chaque fois sur une petite pancarte sur le pot. », me fit-elle. « Vraiment. », continue t-elle l'air faussement désespéré.

« C'est ça fou toi de moi. », lui lançais-je. « Alors j'suis dans le bon si je lui donne des roses rouges et les … muguets ? », lui demandais-je pressé de fuir ce magasin. Toutes ces odeurs de fleurs mélangées ça me fiche un mal de crâne.

Elle hoche la tête amusée. Je m'approche de la vendeuse. « Heuu. Bonjour, je voudrais … heu … » Meeerde. Ginny reviens ici, combien de fleur j'suis sensé prendre moi ? Si je devais m'écouter je ne lui prendrais qu'une rose et un muguet.

« Je pense qu'un bouquet d'une quinzaine de roses rouges et d'une dizaine de muguets ravira Hermione. », glisse Ginny qui était arrivée à la caisse avec un petit bouquet de fleurs Martinique Hibimachin. Je les lui prends et fais signe à la vendeuse que c'est moi qui paye.

Ginny me lance un regard plus qu'étonné. Je paie sans faire plus attention à elle.

Je prends mon paquet et lui tend le sien qu'elle prend doucement. Je la laisse 'en plan' dans le magasin, et, juste au moment de sortir lui lance. « Au fait, Ginny. Pour les fleurs, il faudra que tu remercies Zabini. »

OoOoOoO

Héhé, j'suis décidément trop fort. Je ne me suis pas retourné pour voir la tête de Weasley mais elle doit être aussi orange que ses fleurs et ses cheveux. Bon c'était peut-être un peu lourd et pas du tout discret comme approche (quoique j'aurais pu faire pire) mais Blaise n'avait rien précisé. Je devais juste lui organiser un rendez-vous entre la rouquine et lui. Ils auront fait un grand pas si elle le remercie pour les fleurs. Après … je n'aurais plus rien à voir dans leurs histoires. S'ils sont attirés par l'autre, ils sauront se débrouiller. J'ai déjà bien du mal à gérer ma propre vie amoureuse !

Je pense qu'avec la taille du bouquet, les chocolats ne sont plus d'aucune utilité. Et, en plus, j'aurais eu du mal à les caser quelque part. Ah flute, voilà qu'il commence à pleuvoir ! J'me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ces quatre idiots de fondateurs ont tenu à bâtir Poudlard en Angleterre. Pour ma part, je leur aurais proposé l'Italie.

Le point positif, c'est que je pourrais presque passer inaperçu !


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclamer :**__ Tout est à J.K. Rowling (et oui, quand on n' a plus d'idée pour donner un peu d'originalité à ces disclamer inutile puisque tout le monde sait à qui appartient Drago, Hermione et toute la clique xD)_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Bonjour tout le monde !! Viii un chapitre, j'ai été plutôt rapide par rapport à d'habitude :D On va dire que les deux jours de congé pendant la semaine dans mon nouvel horaire aident beaucoup. J'espère d'ailleurs sincèrement qu'il va rester tel quel jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ça serait le muuust !! _

_Alors pour parler du chapitre, c'est un chapitre transitoire. En deux mots, ça veut dire, enfin je pense car rien n'est moins sur, qu'on arrive à la moitié de cette fic ! Marchiiii beaucoup pour les review de tout le monde (viii même des tiennes Choco … et ouais Bob est devenu comme un second prénom pour moi lool) ça fait vraiment énoormément plaisir d'en avoir autant à chaque fois. Merci, merci !! Merci beaucoup également à Time Tell Will pour la correction du chapitre ;) Sisi, j'y tiens ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! _

_**Chapitre 12**_

OoOoOoOoO

Vu de l'extérieur, la scène était plutôt comique. Drago Malfoy tentait comme un beau diable de se cacher derrière les roses qu'il avait acheté quelques instants plutôt pour Hermione. Hermione qui se trouvait justement dans le couloir juste devant lui, entrain de discuter avec Ron et Harry. Drago se cacha rapidement derrière la colonne la plus proche.

« Tu peux te montrer Drago, ils sont partis », lui fit la voix amusée d'Hermione qui, bien sûr, avait vu de loin le stratagème de Drago.

OoOoO

(Pov Drago)

Je rougis … comment avait-elle sut ? Je regardais le maudit bouquet. Quelques pétales étaient tombés tout autour de lui et deux roses dépassaient largement de la colonne derrière laquelle il se croyait bien caché. Bah voyons, j'ai l'air fin !

Le principal était que Weasley et Potter n'ait rien vu de sa lamentable tentation de se cacher. Autrement il aurait entendu les remarques idiotes des deux _plus idiots_ Gryffondors. Drago soupira, _il faut croire qu'Hermione est la moins idiote de ces lionceaux_, songea Drago avant de se montrer.

Il fut accueillit par le rire légèrement moqueur d'Hermione. _Merci ! Rooh, si j'avais su je ne me serais pas foulé. Deux affreuses pâquerettes auraient suffit._ _Je fais un effort forcé et tout ce que je récolte c'est qu'on se foute de ma gueule. J'vais finir par regretter Pansy !_

Cependant, si Drago avait pu se voir en cet instant, mémorable, dans une glace, il aurait compris le pourquoi du rire d'Hermione. En réalité, le côté cocasse du tableau venait du fait que Drago se trouvait, au centre de la pièce, une légère rougeur sur le visage. Et, pour parachever le tableau, il était parsemé de pétales de roses qui s'étaient détachés des fleurs pendant qu'il se cachait.

C'était le romantisme à l'état pur et en totale contradiction avec l'image que Drago renvoyait d'habitude. C'était principalement cela qu'avait fait rire Hermione. Les fleurs elle les adorait, elles étaient parfaites.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui retira une des pétales qui se trouvait sur sa tête blonde et s'écarta ensuite. Drago grimaça en s'imaginant couvert de ces affreux pétales bien rouges et s'empressa de retirer ceux qui étaient restés dans ses cheveux.

Quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, il soupira et les ébouriffa. Tant pis pour le gel. On resta quelques secondes sans rien dire et je lui tendis les roses.

« Heu … Tiens. », lui fis-je. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire d'autre. On était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler des 'amis de longue date', ni même des 'potes.' Rien de tout cela ne caractérisait notre 'relation'.

« Merci. », lui fit Hermione qui rougissait légèrement.

Je regardais le parc. Des feuilles colorées tombaient, signe que l'automne était bel et bien entamé. La situation devenait gênante … Je n'étais pas sensé me casser après lui avoir donné les fleurs ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je reste planté là comme un con ?

Réflexion faite, je m'apprête à partir quand la voix claire d'Hermione me lance : « J'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous teniez tant que cela à votre gel, vous les mecs. Tu sais qu'on te trouve beaucoup plus mignon sans ? »

Ca serait plus simple qu'elle dise cash ce qu'elle pense au lieu de passer par des sous-entendus bidons. Je secoue la tête. _Depuis quand je m'intéresse de savoir si Granger aime mon look ? _

_Depuis que tu la trouves jolie … _

_Ridicule … _

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'ébouriffes encore plus les cheveux, juste maintenant … _

Je me mords la langue_ Tais-toi, stupide voix_

…

Je lève les yeux vers Hermione qui me regarde étrangement. Puis son regard se fait malicieux. Dois-je m'en méfier ? Après tout cette fille est imprévisible.

« J'ai, de source sûre, entendu dire que, peut-être bien, ma meilleure amie craquerait pour ton meilleur ami. »

Je souris.

« Pareil de mon côté. », lui fis-je d'un air conspirateur. « Ma source est tout aussi fiable que la tienne. », rajoutais-je.

Elle sourit à son tour. « Dis à Blaise de se magner parce qu'il n'est pas le seul à s'intéresser à Ginny. »

Hermione serre le bouquet contre elle et arrive rapidement à ma hauteur.

« Merci pour les fleurs. », me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. « Elles sont parfaites. », poursuivit-elle en s'éloignant dans le corridor.

OoOoO

Elle est partie depuis un moment et je suis toujours à la même place. Je dois être, soit en plein rêve ou, en plein cauchemar. Ce qui vient de se passer n'est _pas_ la réalité. L'Hermione Granger que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ça.

_Mais la connais-tu ? _

Je reste perplexe. Décidément les filles resteront toujours un mystère pour nous, les hommes. Et mon mystère personnel s'appelle Hermione Granger. Un mystère que j'ai bien l'intention d'éclaircir.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclamer**__ : Tout est à JK Rowling !! (Toute mon inspiration est partie dans ce chapitre lool)_

_**Note de l'Auteur**__ : J'aime ce chapitre :D Je ne vais pas vous dire pourquoi sinon je gâche la surprise mais tout ce que j'espère c'est que je ne commence pas à partir en live xD Quand l'inspiration arrive, y'en a dans tous les sens. Merciiii pour vos review, cha fait très plaisir. Surtout en ce moment parce que j'suis un peu malade alors ca remonte légèrement le moral, j'vous assure. Alors merci, merci, mercii et continuez comme ça. On va y arriver à ces 200 lool Bonne lecture à toutes (tous) !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

OoOoOoOoO

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et décide de partir vers le dortoir des Serpentard.

Je dois trouver ce bouquin.

Oooh, je vous vois venir. Non, ce n'est PAS n'importe quel bouquin. Ce n'est pas un de ces livres poussiéreux et ennuyeux qui vous parlent de je ne sais qu'elle histoire amoureuse qui se termine toujours par un drame ou une fin heureuse. Non.

Seulement le souci avec ce livre, c'est que le dernier à l'avoir eu en main l'a caché et que … ben c'est à nous de le trouver. Et le plus chiant c'est que nous n'avons qu'un seul indice pour le retrouver.

Je suis certain que vous vous demandez tou(te)s ce que contient ce livre. Et bien … ce livre. Comment vous dire. Ce livre c'est un peu 'Comment draguer une fille en 10 leçons'. Mais attention, draguer une fille, c'est simple. Mais la garder et ne pas rompre au bout d'une semaine, c'est ça la clé. Parce que les filles … elles sont facile à berner dès que vous être riches, beaux, intelligents, à Serpentard. Je vous l'accorde, ces caractéristiques me siéent à merveille.

Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ce livre mais … un homme averti en vaut deux !

Je suis dans la salle commune et … évidemment personne n'est là quand j'ai besoin d'eux. Blaise n'est pas là. Grrr, je me demande ce qu'il est entrain de faire … entrain de se demander si j'ai réalisé mon rôle dans sa future romance avec la rouquine. Mouahaha, il va pas être déçu. J'aimerais tellement être là quand elle le remerciera pour les fleurs. Il risque de me trucider mais bon, c'est vrai, il n'avait rien précisé. Et il le sait, quand il y a un truc que je dois faire et que je ne veux pas faire …

Hum … bref. Il réussira à se débrouiller comme d'habitude.

AAaaaah, c'est dingue comme les gens sentent qu'on pense à eux. Blaise vient d'entrer. Il me regarde une micro seconde avant de sourire. J'pense m'en être bien tiré. Après tout je suis son meilleur pote, le seul qui réussisse à le supporter.

« Vraiment, je sais que je t'avais pas demandé de le faire discrètement mais là. ». Il s'arrête. « C'est pas encore le rencart mais j'pense que je me passerais de tes services pour sortir avec Ginny. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre … »

« Elle en pince pour toi également. », finis-je avant qu'il ne poursuive.

Il rit légèrement. « Et toi avec Hermione, ça avance ? », me demanda t-il.

« Je lui ai donné les fleurs. », lui fis-je nonchalamment.

« Et ? »

« Et elle s'est fichue de moi. »

Blaise éclate de rire. Nan mais j'vous jure et il affirme être mon meilleur pote ? Y'a de l'abus !

« Sur, te voir avec des roses pour elle, j'pense que je n'aurais pas résisté non plus si j'avais été là. Quel tableau romantique ça a du être ! »

Le tout d'un ton sarcastique à souhait.

Je déteste Blaise parfois.

J'ai oublié de mentionner qu'elle a rougit, qu'elle me trouve plus mignon sans gel, qu'elle m'a sourit et qu'on a parlé sans s'arracher les cheveux ni se lancer de défis stupides … mais j'vais pas lui déballer ma vie privé non plus ! Je reste à l'essentiel sinon il va se fiche de moi pour le restant de mes jours. Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé avec ces sous-entendus comme quoi elle m'appréciait.

D'ailleurs maintenant qu'on est là à parler j'peux glisser l'histoire du livre. Mais attention, il ne doit pas savoir que c'est pour moi. Et pourquoi … pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte qu'il pense qu'il en ait besoin pour sa relation avec Ginny ? Après tout c'est bien connu, les Serpentard on du mal avec les sentiments. Comme ça je le regarderais moi aussi à l'occasion. Juste pour … oh et puis j'vois pas pourquoi je me justifie !

Je le regarde s'asseoir près du feu. Son regard se perd dans les flammes. Je l'appelle une fois, il ne réagit pas. C'est incroyable, elle lui a jeté un sort ou quoi ? J'hésite à faire éclater un sac en plastique juste à côté de son oreille mais je choisi l'option la moins traumatisante pour son pauvre cerveau.

« Blaise, y'a Ginny qui vient d'arriver. »

En plus, je l'ai pas dit fort. C'est ça le plus drôle. Non, le plus marrant c'est sa tête d'hurluberlu ! Il me lance un regard noir et j'hausse simplement les épaules. « Je t'ai appelé deux fois. »

Soupir de l'intéressé.

« Je voulais te parler d'un truc qui pourrait t'aider à 'conquérir' ta rouquine. »

« Sérieux ? Enfin … avec n'importe qu'elle cruche j'en aurais pas eu besoin mais … »

« Pas la peine de te justifier Blaise. », lui fis-je avec un sourire. Hop dans la poche ! « Tu te souviens des Serpentards qui sont partis y'a deux ans. Y'avait la bande à Matthew, Brian et comment il s'appelle l'autre encore. Tu sais, le blond qui traînait toujours avec eux ? »

« Stefan. », me fit-il.

« Ouais, Stefan. A un moment ils avaient trouvé un livre qu'ils lisaient tout le temps. A chaque fois qu'on s'approchait d'eux pour faire les curieux, on se faisait dégager sec. »

« Oh j'me souviens. », rigola Blaise. « Brian t'avais envoyé un poing dans la gueule parce qu'il pensait que tu t'intéressais à Matt. Le grand Drago Malfoy, seigneur de ses dames, gay. J'te raconte pas le scoop. »

Je grognais. « Merci du soutiens. Tu t'étais planqué derrière la porte quand Brian est arrivé. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit après avoir lu le livre Matt et lui (enfin surtout Matt) on comprit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et Steve qui collectionnait les aventures s'est casé. Y'a mon père qui m'en a parlé un jour de ce livre. »

Blaise me regarde intrigué.

« D'accord, il était légèrement bourré parce qu'il s'était disputé avec ma mère … Et quand un Malfoy boit, il est plus … moins… il est plus causant ! »

Rire de Blaise.

J'hausse le sourcil et continue : « C'est le livre qui peut t'aider à conquérir Ginny Weasley. C'est un peu tous les trucs à savoir pour qu'une relation dure. Quand on pense avoir trouvé the bonne personne. C'est grâce à ce livre que ça a collé entre mon père et ma mère. Mon père est un tombeur mais un coup de main, c'est jamais de refus. Ma mère était loin d'être idiote. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, la règle du livre est simple. Une fois qu'on a terminé, on doit le remettre où on l'a trouvé. »

« Et il est où ce fameux bouquin ? Si c'est dans la Forêt Interdite, tu peux m'oublier. J'me débrouillerais très bien sans, comme avant. »

Je ricane. « T'as jamais tenu plus de trois mois avec une fille. »

« Parle pour toi. », me fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. « T'en a autant besoin que moi de ce livre. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue : « On a un indice pour le trouver. »

« Mouais, ca va pas nous aider, il peut être n'importe où. »

« D'après mon père il est toujours caché au même endroit depuis des générations. Il m'a dit : 'Les apparences sont trompeuses. Le livre se trouve là ou tu t'y attendras le moins. Si t'es futé, tu le trouveras. »


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note de l'auteur**__: Bonjour tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous allez bien :D De mon côté ça va, c'est nickel. J'ai été prendre mes tickets pour Werchter Festival hier et depuis je suis de très bonne humeur. J'avais commencé l'écriture de ce chapitre depuis deux semaines déjà et je n'avais pas trop d'idées comment le continuer. Et l'inspiration est arrivée !! Ahh ca fait du bien d'écrire quand les idées sont là. Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui, si je ne me trompe pas, est légèrement plus long que les précédents. Merci à vous pour les review ^^ continuez, surtout, ça fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois que j'en lis, merci beaucoup !! _

_**Disclamer**__ : Tout est à JK Rowling, que ce qui ne le savent pas encore soient prévenus :p_

Chapitre 14

OoOoOoOoO

Cher moi,

Je n'ai pas écris depuis un bon bout de temps. Pourtant pas mal de choses se sont passées depuis la dernière fois. J'ai finalement décidé de donner des fleurs à Hermione. Ca c'est un grand pas. J'ai admis avoir perdu ! Je n'ai pas triché. Jour de gloire … mais je n'ai pas dis que j'abandonnais. Dès qu'un nouveau défi se lance, je parie que je la bat ! En potion par exemple, j'suis certain de la battre. En plus Rogue ne peut pas l'encadrer, c'est tout bénef pour moi.

Quoi ? J'ai jamais dis que je ne tricherais plus (rire sadique).

Enfin après l'épreuve éprouvante des fleurs, j'ai glissé à Blaise l'idée du « Livre de Serpentard » Je suis un génie pas vrai ? Bon il n'est pas dupe, il sait que j'en ai autant besoin que lui mais c'est plus cool d'être deux à chercher.

_Deux ? _

Aaah nan, la voilà qu'elle remet ça. Pourquoi avons-nous une conscience ? Quel bon sujet de réflexion. (haussement d'épaule)

Très bien, très bien tu as gagné … pour le moment Blaise cherche tout seul.

En fait, je le surveille depuis qu'on a parlé de ce livre : « _Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher ce livre _», qu'il disait. S'il n'a pas déjà fouillé la moitié du château je veux bien me pendre. Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'est pas discret.

C'est mal connaître Blaise.

Je pense qu'il a regardé dans tous les recoins du cloitre et la cours ou j'ai donné les fleurs à Hermione. Chaque (ou presque) pierre à été soulevée, il a même regardé à l'intérieur des troncs d'arbres !

Je suis certain qu'il ne se trouve pas à l'extérieur du château. Les Serpentard ne sont pas très courageux comme les Gryffondors (quoi que pour certain le courage aurait la même signification que stupidité), je vois mal Brian, Matthew ou bien même mon père se risquer d'aller dans la forêt interdite pour un bouquin. Il n'est pas non plus dans le lac avec les sirènes. Nous ne sommes pas suicidaires. La seule solution valable pour moi est qu'il soit dans le château.

Je l'imagine bien dans un de ces passages secret que cachent certains tableaux. Possible aussi qu'ils l'aient caché tout simplement derrières les tableaux qui longent le couloir qui mène à notre dortoir … c'est bien leur genre.

Avec les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ces derniers temps et les tableaux qui ne sont jamais à la même place … je parie qu'on va mettre des heures à le trouver.

_Hum_ …

… Que Blaise va mettre des heures à les trouver. C'est beau l'amitié. Si mes ancêtres me voyaient à cet instant précis ils seraient fiers de moi.

(Intermède artistique : petit dessin d'un Drago bombant le torse avec inscription ci-dessous « _fier représentant des Serpentards_ »)

Pour le moment je l'avoue, je n'ai aucune envie de chercher un bouquin qui doit être puant de poussière. Il me faudrait un signe, je ne sais pas moi. Que quelqu'un m'indique carrément ou pourrait se trouver ce tableau. Quelqu'un, mais attendez.

Mais oui bien sur.

Le Baron Sanglant !

Depuis le temps qu'il heu …. Flotte dans le château, je parie qu'il peut me donner des informations utiles. Ben oui qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'autre de ces journées qu'à espionner les élèves ?

Enfin j'devrais peut-être envoyer quelqu'un d'autre le faire, l'est pas commode il paraît. En même temps, un gosse de première serait trop terrifié à l'idée de taper la causette au fantôme de Serpentard. Et si j'en envoie un de quatrième il pourrait me trahir et garder l'information pour lui.

_Pas à Serpentard pour rien, pas vrai ?_

Aaah, très chère conscience. Tu m'avais pas manqué tu sais, mais alors là pas du tout. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi j'écris ce que tu me dis dans ce journal. J'espère d'ailleurs que personne ne le retrouvera sinon je suis un homme mort …

On me prendrait pour un fou et m'enverrais à Sainte Mangouste pour le restant de mes jours. Je manquerais à des tas de gens.

_Ouais, de toute façon ton père te ferais sortir en moins de deux … quoique … tu le désespères tu le sais ? _

Naooon mais depuis quand une conscience à le droit de descendre son propriétaire ? Ca devrait être interdit. Malheureusement il n'existe pas de code pour les consciences et je suis certain que tu ne le respecterais pas. Tu as du Serpentard dans les …

(Secoue la tête et noircit plus que je le devrais ces derniers paragraphes)

Enfin maintenant qu'elle à décidé d'arrêter de me faire chier (pas de censure, merci !), je peux continuer sans me retenir. Finalement il semblerait que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller moi-même parler à ce fantôme timbré et espérer qu'il ne me coupe pas en deux. Quoique je me demande comme il pourrait le faire vu qu'il est … mort.

Enfin il pourrait me ficher la trouille de ma vie, et on sait que les Serpentard ne sont pas courageux.

Stop !

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on peut dire qu'ils sont des froussards. Je dirais plus qu'ils sont … prudents. C'est ça, prudent.

OoOoO

Je sors de la salle commune pour me diriger dans la grande salle. Je vérifie que personne n'est dans les parages pour me suivre. Pas de Serpentard en vue, bien.

J'imagine que le Baron Sanglant doit être dans les sous-sols ou les caves. J'en sais rien.

Avec Peeve ? J'espère que non, je n'ai pas envie de les affronter tous les deux. Et puis Peeve c'est une calamité !

Je n'aime pas aller dans les caves. Je n'y vais jamais sauf pour chiper une ou deux bonnes bouteilles que Dumbledore et les autres profs planquent dans leur réserve. C'est pas mal de savoir ou se trouve les bouteilles de Pur Feu pour sa consommation personnelle. Et oui je ne partage pas. Et puis quand c'est pour les fêtes que nous organisons dans notre salle commune, je m'arrange toujours pour ne jamais y aller. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre avec un si grand nombre de bouteilles dans mes bras. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis prudent. Vaut mieux se faire choper avec une ou deux bouteilles qu'à plusieurs, avec six ou sept bouteilles dans les bras.

Je passe la salle de potion, dépasse plusieurs corridors et arrive dans une salle plutôt sombre. Enfin je suis encore à l'extérieur de cette dite salle mais elle est très sombre. Je ne vois rien. Je cherche dans ma poche la mini lampe de poche que je me suis acheté l'année passée (oui c'est plus discret que de lancer un sort avec sa baguette !) et l'allume pour voir si quelqu'un s'y trouve. Heureusement, personne pour le moment.

En réalité au fond de cette salle il y a un escalier. On passe plusieurs salles toutes aussi sombres les unes que les autres et on doit prendre les corridors à droite qui nous mène à un autre escalier. Puis il y a la salle qui sert de cave à vin/alcool pour les professeurs. Je pense que le Baron Sanglant se trouve dans l'une de ses salles. C'est l'endroit le plus reculé de la foule. Il ne vient pratiquement jamais dans le château sauf pour halloween et quelques banquets (surtout pour le premier septembre) pour faire peur aux premières années qui ne connaissent pas grand-chose à Poudlard et ses secrets.

Je ne vous le cache pas, ce n'est pas le plus gentil, agréable des fantômes de Poudlard. Pas pour rien qu'il ait été désigné comme fantôme de Serpentard, il était lui-même un Serpentard de son vivant.

J'arrive au second escalier, quand on est plongé dans les pensées, le temps passe plus vite. Du coup on ne pense pas à la noirceur de ses pièces ni au fait qu'un maudit fantôme pourrait surgir de nulle part et nous foutre la peur de notre vie. Je soupire, je sens un léger vent qui me fait frissonner. Je sais qu'il est là. C'est impossible qu'une brise aussi glaciale entre par les sous-sols du château à moins qu'il y ait des passages secrets que je ne connaisse pas encore (ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas). Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je préfère penser que le Baron Sanglant est là, dans cette pièce. Ce qui m'éviterait de marcher pendant des heures avant de trouver sa cachette …


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

_**Disclamer**__ : (soupir défaitiste) Drago ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Tout est à JK Rowling. Rendons à César ce qui appartient a César xD_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Hellow ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^_^ Et oui, enfin une suite pour Diaboliquement votre. Alors pour le moment vous l'aurez remarqué, Drago n'écrit pas dans son journal. Je pense que je vais alterner des chapitres avec le journal intime de Drago et d'autres sans. Normalement le prochain ça sera dans le journal intime ^^ Alors merciiiiii beaucoup pour toutes vos review, ça fait vraiment super plaisir alors qu'au début je ne croyais pas vraiment en cette fiction, j'ai vraiment un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles dès que je reçois une review supplémentaire alors merci beaucoup !! (désolée pour l'attente mais qui dit fin d'année (la dernière normalement), dis plein de travaux, examens et mémoire alors j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ni traduire ces derniers temps mais j'compte bien me rattraper pendant le mois de juillet :D)_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres, bonne lecture à tous !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

OoOoOoOoO

Un souffle froid se répandit dans la pièce. Le Baron Sanglant était là. Ses poils se hérissaient, c'était plus qu'un signe. Il frissonna. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il parti à cette stupide recherche de livre ? Drago prit son courage 'légendaire' à deux mains.

« Baron Sanglant ? », chuchota t-il presque.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Non, le Baron Sanglant ne voulu pas se montrer tout de suite. Il voulait s'amuser. D'accord, ce n'était pas cool de ficher la trouille à des élèves de sa maison mais il était un Serpentard pure souche. Et n'est pas Serpentard qui veut.

Le baron s'amusa donc à flotter autour de Drago qui commençait légèrement à trembler. Il fit du mieux qu'il pu pour ne pas rebrousser chemin. _Drago, t'es stupide, ce n'est qu'un fantôme !_ Ooh non, ca y'est, Granger. Même quand elle n'est pas là, je me la crée dans ma tête. Oubliant sa peur, il ricana. Son esprit avait créé une Hermione fidèle à l'originale.

En effet, Hermione Granger avait toujours raison. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Il rassembla le courage qui n'était pas le point communs des Serpentard et parla d'une voix étonnamment calme : « Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez-vous ! » Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas de tact mais le Baron Sanglant était mort, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire ?

Un frisson lui parcouru quand il senti quelque chose lui traverser le corps. Fichu Baron ! Il tangua un peu mais se retint droit. « Non mais c'est pas fini de passer au travers des gens sans leurs consentement ? » Un ricanement sinistre lui répondit.

« Et que comptes-tu faire, jeune Malfoy ? Me menacer ? » Des lumières apparurent de nulle part faisant ainsi apparaître le Baron dans toute sa splendeur. _Encore un truc de fantôme_, songea Drago.

« Alors, jeune sot. Le bruit court que tu me cherches. », se moqua le fantôme.

Drago hocha la tête. « En réalité je cherche quelque chose. Et comme vous êtes le fantôme le plus hem … curieux (_j'aurais pu dire fouineur mais il se serait mit en colère, très susceptible ce fantôme_) des fantômes des quatre maisons. Et le meilleur, cela va de soi. Je me disais que vous m'aideriez. »

Le fantôme se toucha la barbe, semblant réfléchir. « Tu sembles bien prétentieux de croire que je pourrais t'aider et ce sans contrepartie. Tu as de l'audace mais j'aime cela. Enfin, c'est un caractère très Malfoyien, ton père est également venu me voir à l'époque. », continua avec amusement le fantôme.

« Mon père ? », fit Drago faussement étonné. Le chercher soi-même hein, quel baratin ! En y repensant, je parie que pas un Serpentard n'a cherché de lui-même ce fichu bouquin.

« Oui, tu n'en as qu'un à ce que je sache. », tica le fantôme qui n'aimait pas se faire répéter.

En parlant de ce père, il s'est bien fichu de moi avec son '_Les apparences sont trompeuses. Le livre se trouve là ou tu t'y attendras le moins. Si t'es futé, tu le trouveras_.' En même temps à quoi je pouvais bien m'attendre d'autre de la part d'un Serpentard !

« Vous allez me dire ou se trouve ce bouquin oui ou non ? », s'exclama t-il oubliant quelque peu à qui il avait à faire.

« T'es bien comme ton père. Alors tu t'attends à ce que je te donne l'emplacement du livre sans histoire ? J'étais à Serpentard moi également, demi-portion ! »

'Demi-portion, demi-portion, mais tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ?!', pensa Drago sans le dire à voix haute ne voulant pas énerver encore plus ce crétin dégénéré de fantôme.

« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, que je vous cire les pompes ? », se moqua Drago.

*soupir défaitiste du Baron Sanglant*

« Très bien, très bien, mais tu me fiches la paix après … oh et juste un truc. Je veux savoir pour qui tu veux absolument ce livre. »

Ce fantôme est décidément la pire calamité qui existe. S'il lui disait que c'était pour Hermione Granger, le fantôme (moins stupide qu'il y parait) devinerait rapidement que la jeune fille en question était à Gryffondor. Et là fini la réputation de Drago Malfoy seigneur des Serpentard. Il devait mentir mais au risque que le fantôme le découvre tôt où tard. Mais le problème reviendrait au même. Si par exemple, il citait le nom de Pansy Parkinson, le fantôme allait le crier dans tout le château et la furie le suivrait comme une sangsue à nouveau. Quoiqu'elle s'était entichée de Weasley, peut-être qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

« J'imagine que vous n'accepterez pas si je vous donne uniquement ses initiales ? », essaya t-il de marchander.

« Tu ne manques pas d'air mais j'aime ça. Pas à Serpentard pour rien, pas vrai. D'accord, ne me dit rien sur la jeune fille qui a pris ton cœur, de toute façon si tu arrives à la séduire, je saurais bien assez tôt qui c'est. D'ailleurs des rumeurs courent entre les fantômes ces derniers temps, à propos de cette fille à Gryffondor … » Le fantôme fit mine de chercher mais Drago le coupa rapidement.

« Vous avez l'éternité pour chercher mais pas moi. _S'il vous plait_. » Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des Malfoy d'être aussi poli, bon d'accord, c'était de la lèche mais il lui fallait absolument ce livre. « Pouvez vous me dire une fois pour toute ou se trouve ce fichu bouquin. »

« Il est à la tour d'Astronomie, sous une pierre bancale. », marmonna le fantôme de mauvaise grâce. Et faites passer le mot aux Serpentard, je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé tous les ans parce que des crétins ne connaissent pas la base de la séduction ! » Et, avant que Drago ne puisse s'offusquer, le fantôme disparu, le laissant seul dans la pièce redevenue sombre.

* * *

(Cette nuit- là)

Une ombre déambulait dans le château. Elle passa plusieurs couloirs pour arriver à une des tours du château. L'ombre marchait rapidement sans un regard en arrière, sure de lui. Drago n'avait pas le droit d'être au château à cette heure-ci mais s'il s'était rendu à la tour d'astronomie en pleine journée alors qu'il avait arrêté ce cours plutôt dans l'année cela aurait été suspect. Blaise, entre autre, se serait posé des questions et aurait deviné.

Car le Malfoy qu'il était agissait toujours en solitaire. Personne, du moins le pensait-il, ne le suivait. Ni vu, ni connu. Très rapidement, il arriva à la tour et s'assit contre le mur de pierre qui le séparait du vide. Il observa les pierres les unes après les autres, tapa du pied sur certaines pierres. Il était tant occupé à sa recherche qu'il ne remarqua pas une personne l'observer avec curiosité, tapie dans l'ombre.

Nullement capable de se retenir plus longtemps devant tout ce cirque, l'ombre éclata de rire. « Tain Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

_Merde, Blaise_.

« T'as pas autre chose à foutre que de me suivre, Zabini ? », lui fit-il tout en regardant les pierres qu'il n'avait pas encore examinées.

« Et c'est toi qui me pose cette question ? Toi qui pars rendre une visite à ton pote le baron en pleine journée. Si tu penses que personne ne l'as remarqué, tu te goures. Enfin, techniquement y'a que moi qui ai repéré tes magouilles pour récupérer le livre à toi tout seul. J'te connais trop bien. »

Drago hocha brièvement la tête. Il avait autre chose à faire que débattre sur le sujet. « Si tu m'aidais plutôt à chercher une dalle bancale ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux Serpentard s'attelaient à la recherche de cette dalle. La tour d'astronomie n'était pas bien grande mais la nuit ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Drago en était certain, il avait du tester plusieurs fois les mêmes pierres sans s'en rendre compte. Le spectacle était plutôt comique. Ils étaient tous les deux accroupis et tâtaient de leurs mains les différentes pierres qui se trouvaient au sol. Drago poussa soudain un soupir de soulagement, ca y'est, il l'avait enfin trouvé.

Blaise s'accroupit près de Drago et ensemble, ils soulevèrent la dalle, qui n'était pas bien lourde en soi, mais comme ils avaient décidé ensemble de retrouver ce livre …

Ils soulevèrent la pierre avec précaution et un peu de poussière s'échappa du trou. Une araignée profita de ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette et se terra dans les escaliers de la tour. Une fois la poussière dissipée, Blaise et Drago aperçurent un vieux livre couleur pourpre, un comble puisque c'était, selon la légende, des Serpentard qui l'avaient rédigé.

Drago passa la main sur le bouquin pour retirer la poussière et les toiles d'araignées qui s'y était accumulés et aperçut le titre.

« Comment agir en parfait gentleman en quinze leçon. », lut Blaise qui s'efforça de ne pas rire. « Et bien, j'espère que le contenu du bouquin est moins ringard que son titre. », marmonna le Serpentard alors que Drago ramenait le livre sous son blouson.

« Bon on ferait bien de rentrer dans notre dortoir, si Rusard nous surprend ça va être notre fête. Il est plus de onze heures. »

Drago hocha la tête, songeur.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'me demande qui a écrit ce livre. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on nous ait menti et que ce livre appartienne en réalité aux lionceaux. Jamais un Serpentard aurait choisit cette couleur comme couverture ! », rigola t-il.

« Tu crois qu'ils le cherchent encore ? », rit Blaise à son tour. « Les pauvres, si c'est le cas ils peuvent toujours courir, moi vivant, ce livre restera la propriété des Serpentards. »

Drago haussa les épaules d'un je m'en foutisme malfoyen et les deux complices partirent se coucher.

OoOoOoO


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclamer**__ : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling _

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Je me trouve trèès productive cette semaine xD Tant mieux parce que je ne sais pas si, d'ici fin septembre, j'aurais le temps d'écrire ou traduire quoi que ce soit. Enfin j'essayerais mais je préfère ne rien promettre. Enfin, vous allez savoir (mais petit à petit) ce qui se cache dans ce livre. Et il y aura un peu plus d'Hermione dans ce chapitre, juré ! Dans les suivants aussi … J'ai des idées concernant le livre, pas énormément d'idées mais quelques petites idées par-ci, par-là. Ah oui j'allais oublier, merci encore pour toutes vos adorables review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir d'en recevoir. J'essaye de maintenir un rythme régulier dans mes postages mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Mais en tout dès cas, merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir à chaque fois alors merci ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !! Bizxxx _

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

OoOoOoOoO

Cher moi,

Ahh, décidément, les Serpentard on est trop fort. Enfin je suis trop fort. C'est quand même grâce à moi qu'on a retrouvé le livre. Je sais pas si c'est un Serpentard qui l'a rédigé mais il s'est bien moqué de sa maison. Devinez de quelle couleur est à couverture : _rouge et or_.

Ha Ha, je me marre.

Après coup, on comprend, le rouge c'est la couleur de l'amour mais il aurait pu faire rouge et vert pour donner le change. On a passé la nuit à lire le livre, il s'y est appliqué le mec. Y'a même des passages graphiques très … osés. J'parie que Longdubat s'étoufferait en voyant le livre et je ne parle même pas de la crevette de Weasley, j'suis certain que son visage serait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

On était sous la couette, me demandez pas pourquoi, depuis le début, dès que des Serpentards ont des trucs à se dire (comme si les couvertures étaient des murs suuuuper épais), ils se mettent sous les couvertures. Mais bon c'est plus marrant comme ça faut dire. On a l'impression de faire un truc illégal. Le on, autant le préciser c'est Blaise et moi. Personne d'autre n'aura le droit de lire le livre sauf s'il paye très cher et comme il n'y a que moi et Blaise et à la rigueur Potter qui puissent payer le droit de …. Heu … lecture de ce livre, je pense qu'on est en sécurité. Nan mais vous vous imaginez la tête de Potter nous demandant le livre. D'ailleurs il ne sait même pas qu'il existe. La seule qui serait susceptible de le découvrir c'est Hermione. C'est la seule dotée d'intelligence chez les lionceaux. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je l'aime (notons ici que le 'aime' a été barré plus d'une centaine de fois et remplacé par apprécie. Mais cela Mr Malfoy ne vous l'avouera jamais … quoique pas tout de suite).

Que contient ce livre ? Ha, je me demande encore si je vais l'écrire dans ce journal. De toute façon, comme je décris pratiquement et _presque_ sans exagération tous les faits de ma vie dans ce livret, ce que contient ce livre ne devrait pas être sorcier (private joke) à trouver. D'ailleurs pas la peine d'être des lumières pour le deviner. Enfin, comme je vois que vous avez des difficultés, j'vais vous aider. En fait, le livre est petit, il ne doit pas faire plus d'une centaine de pages. Pas énorme comparé aux énormes briques qu'on nous fait lire ici. Le livre est divisé en sept parties, je sais le nombre sept à quelque chose de très symbolique dans notre maison.

Alors, dans le premier chapitre en gros c'est comment se présenter à une fille sans paraître ridicule. Mais y'a des sous chapitres parce que sinon le livre aurait à peine fait cinquante pages. Alors, y'a : à votre meilleure amie, votre pire ennemie, une personne qui ne vous voit pas et pour finir, partie de chapitre qui a tout juste été écrit pour moi, personne faisant partie d'une maison opposée en tout point à la votre. Bingo. Et déjà pour me mettre dans le bain, il nous dit, essayez de ne pas agir en parfait petit Serpentard en sa présence.

Alors, soit il veut faire de l'humour, soit la personne qui a écrit le livre n'était PAS un Serpentard. Comment ne pas être un Serpentard alors qu'on l'a été toute notre vie. Enfin pour le moment j'dois dire qu'avec GR … Hermione *t'as vu, je fais des progrès* , je m'améliore de jour en jour.

Je continue : Ha, point délicat. Arrêter le narcissisme et ne plus se lancer des fleurs. J'me souviens, j'avais balancé à Blaise : « Mais moi j'aime les fleurs » En réponse il m'avait tapé avec le livre sur la tête en me lançant un « Idiot » bien senti. J'suis certain d'avoir une bosse.

Je vais pas vous dire tout ce que contient le livre ici, j'ai besoin déjà de m'imprégner de ce premier chapitre. Blaise, lui je sais plus quel sous point il a prit. Il hésitait entre 'personne qui ne le remarque pas' et 'personne faisant partie d'une maison opposée en tout point à la votre' Bon je sais que Ginny s'intéresse à Blaise mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient potes. Ils ne se sont même jamais parlé. C'est vrai, c'est moi qui doit faire les entremetteurs.

OoOoO

Bon ca fait une semaine qu'on a commencé à lire ce premier chapitre et je suis entrain d'observer le manège de Blaise. Déjà, première chose importante, il attend qu'aucun des Weasley ne soient présent dans la cours. Je sais plus trop combien ils sont, remarque, chaque année y'a un nouveau rouquin qui débarque, mais je sais déjà que y'a … Ron … et ses jumeaux de frères. Même si ca pourrait être marrant de voir Blaise détaler comme un lapin, (e courage n'est pas ce qui motive les Serpentard) je ne préférerais pas qu'ils viennent. Enfin, Blaise pense surement qu'ils sont seuls et s'approche doucement de la rouquine. Mission séduction … Nan … pas vraiment. Là ils sont plutôt entrain d'apprendre à se connaître. Aah dommage que je n'ai pas d'oreilles à rallonge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à espionner ma meilleure amie, M … Drago. », me chuchote une voix à l'oreille. Je pense que j'ai du faire un bon d'un mètre de haut. Non mais ça va pas de surprendre les gens comme cela. J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Ma mort sur ta conscience, c'est ce que tu veux GR… Hermione ?

Je secoue la tête et tente de prendre une allure nonchalante comme je sais si bien le faire.

« Heuu. Je ne les observais pas … il fait plutôt beau non, belle après midi pour flâner dans le cloitre. Et puis avec ses arbres et l'air pur qu'on respire … » Je raconte n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi. Et je sens que cela se voit parce qu'Hermione … et bien Hermione se fiche totalement de moi. Elle rit ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire avant. Enfin si, quand Weasley racontait une blague même pas drôle mais elle n'avait jamais rit pour de vrai. Enfin même si c'est un rire un tout petit peu moqueur *je le savais, elle a du sang de Serpentard dans les veines*. Elle à un beau rire, j'ai envie de rire aussi. Et c'est ce que je fais. Ca fait du bien de relâcher la pression et d'agir comme on est réellement.

Un silence agréable se propage entre nous, je tourne la tête pour voir Blaise et Ginny mais ils ont disparu. Je suis certain qu'Hermione était de mèche avec eux mais je m'en fiche.

« Tu devrais rire plus souvent. », me fait la voix d'Hermione.

« Je vais y penser. », lui fit-je, un sourire en coin.

Un nouveau silence. Hermione dandine sur place. C'est vrai, appart pour l'épisode des fleurs, on ne s'est jamais retrouvé seuls tous les deux.

« Je … Tu veux qu'on aille se promener avant le … » mais la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit.

« Merde, Potion, on va être en retard. », jure Hermione en se reprenant. « Mais une autre fois peut-être. », me sourit-elle.

« On a qu'à y aller ensemble, Rogue retire jamais de point à ceux qui viennent avec moi. », fis-je en marchant tranquillement jusqu'à la salle de potion.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclamer** : Alors comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi ^^ Tout est à J.K Rowling même si j'aimerais bien avoir Drago, j'peux pas. C'est vraiment trop injuste lol _

_**Note de l'auteur** : Alors pour ce chapitre ... Je pensais le poster plutôt puis j'ai perdu les feuilles que j'avais écrites à la main pour ne les retrouver finalement qu'hier. Décidément rien ne va, tout sera plus simple lorsque j'aurais un nouvel ordinateur portable mais hélas, il me faudra attendre Noël pour l'avoir. D'ici là, je ne promet rien pour de futurs éventuels chapitres parce qu'on est cinq à se partager l'ordi et que ce n'est pas évident tous les jours. Bref, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait suuuuuper plaisir à chaque fois, vraiment ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

OoOoOoOoO

Nous sommes arrivés essoufflés en cours de Potion. Si cela avait été en Botanique ou en Méthamorphose nous aurions juste eu droit à un sourire aggacé du professeur Chourave et ironique de McGonagall. Mais avec Séverus ... ce fut tout autre chose. Ancien Mangemort et parrain de ma personne, sa réaction fut assez prévisible. Enfin, pour ceux qui le connaissent. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, c'est à peine s'il a fait attention à moi. Lorsqu'Hermione est arrivée cinq secondes plus tard, il nous a regardé alternativement et nous a lancé son haussement de sourcil made in Rogue. Ensuite, et bien il a repris son cours normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Hermione pour s'installer rapidement (sous les regards interrogateurs de Potter et Weasley) avant qu'il ne change d'avis et ne lui flanque une retenue.

Je pensais m'en sortir sans remontrance et ce fut quasiment le cas. Alors que tous les élèves partaient à leur prochain cours, il m'a fait le subtil signe 'toi et moi, va falloir qu'on se parle'. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une babysitter *soupir*.

Je vous passe l'intermède chiant d'une discussion entre un parrain et son filleul. Mais tout porte à croire que Big Brothers (oui oui, j'suis pas si pourri en culture moldue) a envahit Poudlard. Rogue sait pour le livre. Mon paternel ne sait vraiment pas la fermer. Je vous jure, quand ils sont ensemble : ils sont INSORTABLE. Et ça se procclame "adultes responsables". Cela ne l'a pas empêché de me sortir une vanne et de me laisser partir. Vanne tellement pourrie que je ne la dirais pas même sous la tprture. Enfin il aura essayé. Oui, oui, ne me regardez pas les yeux ronds, il essaye d'être drôle mais en petit comité uniquement. En cours, il restera toujours éternellement ironique et sévère.

Assez parlé de moi, j'ai envie d'enquêter aujourd'hui. Sur Blaise et Ginny. Ouais, j'ai envie de savoir comment il s'en est tiré. Et puis j'pourrais lui chiper quelques idées. Si Ginny et Hermione se disent vraiment tout j'suis cuit. Mais rien ne m'empêche d'améliorer ses idées et d'y ajouter ma touche personnelle.

Je cherche Blaise du regard. Introuvable ...

Quoique ... ah si ! Je le vois, là bas. Il est allongé sur l'herbe, le dos contre une des colonnes de la cours. Je m'approche le plus doucement possible mais Blaise semble avoir un radar très efficace lorsque je suis dans les parages.

"Alors, que t'as dis ce bon vieux Rogues ?", me demande t-il. Je m'assieds à ses côtés.

" Oh, la routine.", lui fis-je en jouant avec une margeritte. "Mon père lui a dit pour le livre. J'espère seulement que Séverus saura tenir sa langue pour Hermione. Même si je m'en fou de sa réaction, j'ai pas pour autant envie de recevoir une correction paternelle."

Je corrige tout de suite quelques possibles malentendu. J'ai un père génial, pas aussi à cheval sur les traditions. Il se doute bien que je ne cherchais pas ce livre pour draguer une Serpentard. Elles sont tellement faciles, idiotes et non, y'en a aucune qui peuvent se vanter d'être mon type de fille. Malfoy Senior accepterait que son fils sorte avec une Serdaigle, même une Poufsouffle il ne serait pas contre. Mais lui faire avaler que je suis intéressé par la fille que je dis haïr depuis des années ... hum ... c'est gros. D'abord, et j'en suis certain, il a un arrêt cardiaque et, s'il s'en remet, ... et bien je suis bon pour aller à l'asile le plus proche ... enfermé à double tour pour divagation.

Il finira bien par le découvrir tout seul ... Ce n'est pas un idiot. Crabbe et Goyle pourraient le lui révéler mais non ... la l'idiotie et la connerie sont inscrites en lettre scintillances et majuscules sur leurs fronts. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi mon père a eu la sombre idée de le les présenter. Ils ne servent à rien ! Soupir.

Blaise semble très intéressé par la rouquine qui parle en ce moment même à Hermione. Potter les rejoints.

"Tu as de la concurrence mon vieux.", ricanais-je.

Blaise hausse le sourcil. Très juste. Potter ne fais pas le poids face à nous. "P't'être bien qu'il s'intéresse à Granger.", fit-il en utilisant le ton que j'avais utilisé un instant plus tôt.

"Hermione.", le corrigeais-je machinalement. "Mais j'crois pas non. Il n'y a que les idiotes asiatiques qui l'intéressent. Alors comment ça c'est passé avec Ginny ?", lui demandais-je intéressé.

Blaise à un sourire énigmatique. " Et toi, pourquoi étiez-vous si essoufflés en arrivant chez Rogue. Certaines se posent des questions."

"Secret défense, mon cher.", souris-je. " Rien de très passionnant contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser tous, bandes de dépravés."

"Hey j'ai été à bonne école.", me fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. " Pour Gin, sache que la phase intéresse-toi à elle avance plutôt bien. D'ailleurs on se retrouve à la bibliothèque après les cours. Elle veut bien 'm'aider' en méthamorphose.

"Avec madame Pince comme chaperon, ça va être intéressant.", lui fis-je ironique.

"Ouais mais j'ai pas deux gardes du corps cyphonés du cerveau dans les pattes.", me rétorque t-il.

"Un point pour toi.", admis-je. Je sors un parchemin d'une de mes poches, lui lance un sors pour qu'il se transforme en une mésange et rajoute un sotrilège pour qu'il ne soit lu que par Hermione. Je prends la plume et commence. " _Retrouve-moi près du peuplier après les cours ... besoin de te parler. xxx D.M._"

" Très poétique.", se moque Blaise.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, pourquoi est-ce mon meilleur ami déjà ? Passons, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à régler le problème : Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Rogue, ces chaudrons l'intéressent bien plus que ma vie sentimentale.

" T'as encore du somnifère ?"

Rire de Blaise. Tout n'est pas perdu, la phase 'se débarasser des gorilles' est en bonne voie !

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

__

**Disclamer** : (soupir de lassitude) J'ai beau trépigner, casser la tête à JK dans ses pires cauchemars mais non, tous les personnages lui appartiennent !

_**Note de l'auteur** : Saluuut à tous ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre à une vitesse folle. J'pense que j'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi rapidement. Enfin c'est pas tout d'écrire un chapitre rapidement ^^ j'espère qu'il plaira :D Alors il y aura certains passages entre **, c'est la conscience de Drago qui parlera xD J'avoue, je me suis bien amusée ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les review, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, sisi ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !! _

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 18

OoOoOoOoO

Je regarde l'horloge du château. Moi stressé ? Hahaha, vous plaisantez ? Drago Malfoy stressé : jamais !

Hum la modestie est une des leçons du livre. Je devrais prendre exemple sur ... sur ... et bien sur l'absente Hermione. C'est la fille la plus modeste que je connaisse. Enfin si on oublie l'épisode 'je suis la meilleure, vous n'êtes que des idiots' de ses premières années, on peut dire qu'elle a la modestie dans le sang. Si on la compare à Mr Je Suis le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier Potter, y'a pas photo ! Même moi j'ai l'air modeste en comparaison.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'elle a quinze minutes de retard. C'est dans leur horloge internes c'est ça ? Les filles j'veux dire ! Pourquoi ? Par Merlin dites-moi pourquoi se font elles attendre autant et pour toutes les occasions ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était au stade du rendez-vous galant. C'est juste un rendez-vous en presque amis. Pour ... se connaître un peu mieux. En fait, je ne sais même pas comment cela va se passer ni même ce que je vais lui dire. Si je commençais par : " Salut, tu as eu mon message ? " Non idiot, bien sur qu'elle l'a eu sinon elle ne serait pas là. Quoique techniquement la question reste posée parec qu'elle n'est _toujours_ pas là. * _Alors toujours pas peur de se prendre un vent phénoménal ?*_ Non, tu rêves ! J'me sens tellement seul que j'en viens à te parler, enfin à me parler. Navrant, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à ma grand-mère qui n'a plus toute sa tête. Je devrais vérifier que personne n'arrive en ce moment même. Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un en pleine conversation avec sa conscience ? Ne faite pas cet air moqueur, oui j'ai une conscience, même Voldemort en a une ... Bref, je dois avoir l'air d'un taré dont on a qu'une envie, c'est de le foutre à l'asile le plus proche. J'veux pas finir à l'asile, ça c'est un truc pour les moldus.

*_C'est bien que tu me parles Dray (Ca ne te dérrantge pas hein, après tout on est entre nous), mais si mes souvenirs sont bons le respect des autres fait également partie des leçons de ce cher bouquin !*_

Oh toi, ta g... *_Respect des autres, respect des autres, respect des ...*_

" Je suis vraiment désolée d'arriver si tard mais j'ai été retenue.", me fit, à la vitesse de l'éclair, une voix plus qu'essoufflée. Je me retourne doucement et voit Hermione, les joues adorablement roses d'avoir courru.

" Ce n'est pas grave.", la rassurais-je. "Je viens tout juste d'arriver. *_la conscience s'étrangle devant tant de mauvaise fois mais le mensonge paie*_

" Tu ... tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?", me demanda t-elle curieuse.

Ha oui, le stupide papier ... j'ai toujours aucune idée de comment je vais aborder le sujet d'apprendre à se connaître. *_Vraiment les mecs, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes (soupir las de la conscience). Et bien pour commencer, tu pourrais lui dire qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre les maisons et puis après ... lui dire que tu aimerais vraiment apprendre à la connaître un peu mieux parce que ... peut-être que tu ... l'apprécie. Enfin c'est qu'une suggestion !*_

Maintenant faut que je traduise tout ça sans avoir l'air ridicule. " Je me disais ... enfin, je pensais qu'il était temps d'apprendre à se connaître. C'est vrai, on se "connait" depuis quoi cinq ans et tout ce que je sais sur toi c'est que tu aimes apprendre, voyager, les sportifs et que, pour une fille, tu cognes super bien."

Hermione rit légèrement. " C'est sur, il y avait surement un meilleur moyen de présenter la ... situation mais tu as raison Drago, on ne se connait pas. Et tu voudrais .... qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître ?"

Hochement de tête affirmatif de mon adorable tête blonde.

Hermione à un léger sourire aux lèvres. " Depuis le temps que je dis que la clé, c'est l'entente entre les maisons.", me souffle t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. " Le weekend prochain, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Si tu veux, on peut se raconter nos vies autour d'un thé? Qu'en penses-tu ?" J'hoche la tête, je suis muet, estomaqué. Esprit sors de ce corps ! (**_NdA_**:_ l'auteur s'excuse de se passage très Supernatural mais elle ne peut pas se défanatiser des frères Winchester lol_) C'est vrai quoi, l'Hermione que je connais est bien plus réservée ! Mais finalement, c'est vrai, je ne la connais pas ou mal ... très mal. " C'est d'accord pour le thé.", lui fis-je. Un sourire, et elle repart comme si rien ne s'était passé dans une expression typiquement Hermionienne comme quoi je la connais quand même un petit peu " On se retrouve à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur vers 13h00? Envoie moi un hibou pour confirmer parce que j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à terminer à la bibliotthèque." Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose qu'elle repart en direction du chateau.

Ca y'est, c'est dit, je vais prendre un café, en toute civilité, avec Hermione Granger. Je me demande ce que Blaise pensera de ça tiens ! Non, non, ce n'est pas une course ... quoi qu'entre-nous, tout n'est que challenge ou presque. Yep, je sors avec Hermione. C'est en bonne voie. Heu ... les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je vais devenir pote avec Hermione. Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'Hermione Granger deviendrait mon amie, je pense que je me serais pendu. Finalement l'échange Pansy contre Hermione n'est pas si attroce que ça !

OoOoOoO

Quand je rentre dans le dortoir, Blaise n'est pas encore rentré. Je parie qu'il est allé voir la jeune Weasley. On n'est pas jumeaux mais c'est tout comme. Le nombre de fois où l'on pense les choses en même temps. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on est télépathe. Hey, on est chez les sorciers ici ... il ne faut s'étonner de rien ! Quelques exemples s'imposent. Chez les moldus il suffit qu'un beau gosse pointe son nez sur le ... au ... arff ah au cinéma pour que les vampires soient géniaux. C'est ridicule ! Mais je dois dire que l'auteur à une imagination ... amusante. Depuis quand les vampires scintillent-ils au soleil ? J'ai pas suivi une seconde le cours d'étude des moldus mais je dois dire que je suis dingue du cinéma. C'est une invention assez chouette ! Je suis certain qu'elle ne le sait pas ça ! D'ailleurs personne ne le sait appart ... moi ... peut-être Blaise aussi.

Mon père ? Noooooon, vous m'imaginez lui demander lors de nos discussion père-fils : " Papa, papa, tu m'emmènes au cinéma ? " Quoique sa tête pourrait être amusante à l'instant ou il comprendra que je veux aller voir quelque chose qui n'est pas sorcier !

Mais revenons à mon problème principal pour ce weekend. Comment me débarasser de mes pots de colle ambulants ? Si je leur donne trop de somnifères il vont finir par se douter de quelque chose. Oh ils ne remarquerons peut-être pas le somnifère mais ... rien que dans la tactique, je leur offre quelque chose. Ils finiraient par douter ... un petit peu. Vous m'avez déjà vu offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un ?? *_Et les roses pour Hermione ?*_ Oui, bon appart les roses, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Peut-être que si j'écris "Cadeau pour votre dévouement en ma personne.", A moins que je leur donne une mission impossible à réaliser, ça pourrait être sympa, de préférence dans la forêt interdite pour qu'ils s'y perdent indéfiniement !

" Ah enfin te voilà !", fait la voix de Blaise me faisant ainsi sursauter. " Alors comme ça tu va boire un **_thé _**avec Hermione samedi ?"

J'hausse un sourcil. C'est si étonnant ? Et puis comment il le sait déjà lui. Les filles sont décidément trop bavardes.

" Si toi tu as deux boulles dogues idiots qui te servent de pseudo gardes du corps, elle a deux Chiwawa (**_NdA_**: D_ésolée pour la comparaison xD_) aussi teigneux que la chatte de Rusard qui vont vous coller aux basques, leurs baguettes plantées entre tes beaux yeux ! Ca devient pas un peu compliqué pour un rencart ?", me fit-il avec un sourire.

" Impossible n'est pas Malfoy.", lui fis-je.

" Je savais que tu me dirais ça.", me rétorqua t-il d'un air amusé.

" Et puis, tel que je te connais, tu as proposé la même chose à little Miss Weasley ! Et si je vais avoir de gros soucis avec Potter et Weasley, toi c'est le séisme qui va débarquer à ton rendez-vous si ses frères l'apprennent. Oh et mes deux troubles fêtes ne deviennent qu'une seule personne. Rony est de loin le plus protecteur lorsque l'on parle de Ginny ! ", terminais-je en me levant.

Le visage de Blaise palit au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. " Misère, et il y a ces deux pitres de jumeaux aussi.", soupire t-il las.

J'éclate de rire en me souvenant de l'épisode de la coupe de feu. J'avoue, avec eux, pas moyen de s'ennuyer. " Mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils le sachent.", lui fis-je avec un sourire.

Ces rendez-vous n'allaient pas être de tout repos mais, après tout, impossible n'est pas Serpentard !


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer** : _Drago, Blaise et compagnie sont à JK Rowling. Seul le livre est à moi ^^_

**Note de l'auteur** : _Un chapitre de plus, un ! ah si je pouvais être aussi productive avec mes autres fiction, ça serait vraiment bien. Mais j'ai bien bossé. Le chapitre suivant est pratiquement bouclé et j'ai fait un plan *rare*. Merci beaucpou pour toutes les review, j'aime vous lire alors faut pas hésiter à me reviewer ^^ Alors je pense que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrits pour cette fic, je vais essayer de garder cette longueur pour les prochains chapitres mais je ne promet rien. Je suis une fan des petits chapitres coupés aux pires moments xD Bref, merci encore à vous tous de me suivre et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 19_

OoOoOoOoO

Je ne sais toujours pas comment me débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle et nous sommes jeudi. Oh et puis s'ils nous trouvent ce n'est pas si grave hein ? Ils ont si peu de mémoire qu'ils oublieront directement. Et il faut encore qu'ils pensent le dire à mon père donc ... c'est beaucoup leur demander vu leur intelligence réduite. D'ailleurs je me demande comment ils ont faits pour réussir (pas brillament mais ils passent) A chaque année, je me dis, pitié qu'ils doublent pour qu'enfin je sois tranquille sans eux à mes pieds tout le temps. Les profs ne veulent surement pas les avoir trop longtemps à Poudlard, je ne vois pas d'autres explication. Ou peut-être bien qu'ils ont des talents cachés ... non, tout bien réfléchi, je ne veux rien savoir.

Mais je suis curieux de savoir comment ce rendez-vous va se passer. Allez Drago, un petit effort d'imagination. Sourire amusé. J'ai comme l'impression que je ne l'oublierais pas de sitôt ce rendez-vous !

* * *

"Alors Drago, tout va comme tu veux ?", me balance Blaise le vendredi.

J'hoche la tête, ne laissant rien parraître de mes deux tracas qui sont et bien présentement à deux mètres de nous. "Tout baigne.", lui fis-je avec un grand sourire tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondors. Ginny et Hermione sont en pleine conversation. Potter essaye (il n'est vraiment pas discret) de savoir de quoi elles parlent mais elle se taisent dès qu'il fait mine de se rapprocher. Hermione lui dit quelque chose et l'attrapeur des lionceaux rougit, mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre. C'est grandiose. Note pour moi-même: acheter des oreilles à ralonge pour l'occasion. C'est sûrement encore meilleur de voir le Survivant se faire remettre à sa place en live !

"Drago, t'es vraiment pas discret ! Essaye un peu de pas avoir ce sourire idiot en la regardant.", se moque gentiment Blaise.

"Tu peux parler, tu fais exactement la même chose avec la rouquine !"

"Oui mais toi t'es cuit. Si t'avais vu le regard noir que Potter te lançais y'a cinq minutes. Tu ferais moins le fier."

J'haussais les épaules: "Potter ne me fait pas peur. C'est qu'un minus pas doué avec les filles."

"Et nous on est teeellement doué qu'on a besoin de l'aide d'un livre. C'est ça ?", continua Blaise.

"T'es pas censé me soutenir ? On est dans la même galère je te signale ! Et puis c'est différent.", lui fis-je butté. "Lui il se ridiculise avec Chang. Si tu le voyais dès qu'elle passe à coté de lui, c'est vraiment très drole. C'est dur à effacer une honte parreille."

"Et toi tu te ridiculises avec Parkinson. Vive la référence !"

"Je me ridiculisais !", pointais-je. "Et puis la rumeur court que toutes les filles de ce chateau sont passées dans mon lit.", fit Drago tout fier. "Alors que lui nada, il sait même pas embrasser correctement."

"T'es allé vérifié ?", rit Blaise

"Crétin.", sifflais-je en le tapant sur la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller potasser le bouquin tout à l'heure ?", lui fit Blaise en reprenant son sérieux.

J'acquiesçais. Quoi de mieux qu'une petite mise au point ?! Peut-être qu'il y aura des idées pour me débarrasser des deux idiots.

* * *

(un peu plus tard près du feu, dans la salle commune des Serpentards)

* * *

La salle commune est vide. C'est l'idéal pour lire un peu le bouquin. Enfin, de toute façon, il n'y a pratiquement jamais personne ici. Chez les Serpentards c'est chacun pour soi. Et puis, il faut dire que la salle n'est pas des plus acceuillantes. Même si je reste pro Serpentard, ils auraient pu nous gater un peu plus au niveau de la déco ! Pas la peine de nous sortir les couleurs rouge et or pour cela, même si je veux bien l'admettre, ces couleurs égayeraient d'avantage la pièce. Enfin, on parlera décoration un autre jour, on n'est pas là pour ça !

Je vérifie encore une fois que personne ne soit la pour sortir le livre de ma poche. Les meilleurs moyen de ne pas le perdre sont soit de le laisser toujours au même endroit ; soit de le garder sur soi. Pour plus de sécurité, (faites confiance à un habitué de la maison, les Serpentards adorent fouiller et à l'occasion voler, dans les affaires des autres.) la deuxième option est préférable.

Je sors donc le livre de mon sac en bandoulière et le pose sur mes genoux. Il y a toujours un peu de poussière. Le feu nous éclaire suffisament pour que nous ne nous fassions pas mal aux yeux en lisant ces pages bien jaunies par le temps. En soi, le livre n'est pas bien gros. Ce n'est pas un de ces vieux grimoires poussiéreux, presque en ruine que je tiens dans mes mains. C'est un petit livret d'une centaine de pages. En le feuilletant rapidement la dernière fois, nous avons remarqué que les dernières personnes à l'avoir utilisé avaient fait des commentaires afin de le mettre à jour et qu'il y avait des dessins façon sorcier (qui bougent donc) agrémentent les pages. Et oui, l'art de la séduction diffère selon les époques. Je me voyais mal chanter, avec une lyre, un poème que j'aurais écrits.

"Bon tu l'ouvres ?", me coupe impatiemment Blaise.

"Tsss, quel impatient tu fais !"., lui fis-je en ouvrant l'ouvrage. Sur la première page, on pouvait lire :

_L'art de la séduction est le plus complexe des arts. Par sa complexiété peu d'entre nous trouvent la bonne formule pour se faire aimer _

_de la personne que nous aimons ! L'amour n'est pas mathématique. Si cela avait été le cas je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps _

_à rédiger ce livre et vous seriez avec l'élue de votre coeur au lieu de me lire avec _

_attention (je l'espère !) _

_Dans les prochaines pages que vous allez lire, vous trouverez quelques conseils à suivre (_ou à ne pa suivre)

"Haha ! C'est l'écriture de mon père !", lançais-je.

"Tais-toi et lis !", ronchonna Blaise. " Garde tes commentaires pour après.".

Je mordis la langue pour ne pas lui donner une réplique de mon cru avant de pousuivre ma lecture silencieuse.

_qui, vous aiderons, je l'espère, dans votre quête amoureuse. _

_S.M. _

On se regarda amusé et passa rapidement l'introduction pour arriver au point numéro un.

**_1. Elle_**

_Avant tout de chose, il faut que vous trouviez 'la' fille. Celle qu'il vous faut. Et ce n'est pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge qui vous aidera. Ce passage concerne principalement les descendants malfoy ainsi que tout ceux qui se prétendent Apollon. Avant que mes futurs descendants ne se vexent, qu'ils sachent tout simplement que je le dit en toute connaissance de cause. _

_Comment savoir qu'elle est 'la' fille qu'il vous faut. Telle est la question pas vrai ? Pour la plupart d'entre vous c'est déjà chose faite. Pour les autres, refermez de suite ce livre, il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité pour cette quête. Je ne peux pas vous donner de truc pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y en a pas. Ici, c'est une question de feeling. si vous croisez 'la' fille, vous le sentirez. Vous le saurez tout de suite. C'est un peu comme lorsque vous avez eu votre première baguette magique. C'est l'amour qui choisit. Tomber amoureux, cela ne se définit pas. cela vous tombe dessus, sans prévenir. _

_Pour ceux qui aiment déjà quelqu'un et bien nous allons faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Tout d'abord, veuillez inscrire vos noms et prénoms ainsi que ceux de votre dulcinée. _

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent estomaqués.

"C'est une plaisanterie ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut lui foutre à lui ?"

Blaise haussa les épaules. "J'en sais rien.", lui fit-il en cherchant une plume dans son sac. "Bah, c'est qu'un livre pas vrai ? Même s'il est légèrement ensorcelé, ce n'est oas yb kuvre qui parle de l'amour qui va nous faire du mal. Il regarda la page une dernière fois et lu une note qui se trouvait dans la marge, toujours l'écriture de mon père, à voix haute. " Soyez pas froussards, les noms s'effaceront automatiquement une fois notés." "Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?", lui fit triomphalement Blaise en inscrivant son nom et prénom ainsi que celui de Ginny Weasley.

Sous le regard curieux de nos deux amis, une page vierge s'intercala dans le livre et une écriture fine apparut.

_"Une Weasley !" _Un dessin étonnament fiable à l'original se profila juste en dessous du commentaire. _"Gryffondor de cinquième année au caractère bien trempé, comme celui de sa mère et toute la clique de cette famille. C'est rare qu'on me présente des juenes filles non-Serpentard. Mais je te souhaite bonne chance!"_

Le texte s'effaça et la feuille disparut à son tour. Drago inscrivit son nom et celui d'Hermione Granger à l'endroit même ou Blaise avait écrit le sien et celui de Ginny Weasley. L'ancêtre Malfoy ne se prononça pas tout de suite. Il lui fallait probablement digérer le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor et de parents moldus. C'était beaucoup en une fois. Il lui conseilla cependant de ne pas donner de crise cardiaque à son père qu'il n'avait pas envie de revoir tout de suite.

Drago ricana et referma un moment le livre.

"Et si on allait directement à la partie qui nous intéresse ?", fit bien de suggérer blaise. Je ne pu qu'approuver. Quelques pages plus loin on découvrit le passage qui nous intéressait.

**_4. Le premier rendez-vous_**

_Avant tout restez calme ! Vous aurez peut-être l'impression que je vous saute dessus en vous disant cela dès le départ mais c'est la stricte vérité. Ne pas paniquer est très important. Vous n'allez pas voir la Reine d'Angleterre que je sache ! Paniquez si vous sortez avec sa petite fille ou quelqu'un de la famille royale mais si ce n'est pas le cas ce n'est pas le moment. Ce n'est qu'un premier rendez-vous. Même si cela reste important, soyez naturels et surtout n'en faites pas des tonnes. Venez confiant_ (avec un petit cadeau) _Si vous arrivez détendu, bien habillés et gentleman, tout devrait normalement bien se passer. _

_Autre chose bien importante, laissez vos mains balladeuses dans le dortoir, pas la peine d'avoir l'air obsédé dès le premier rendez-vous ! Laissez-la parler, vous raconter ce qu'elle a envie de vous dire, prendre des initiatives. Mais ne soyez pas léthargiques pour autant. Un premier rendez-vous est essentiel pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre, se découvrir ... Laissez les choses se faire d'elle-même et bonne chance à vous ! _

je regardais Blaise songeur.

"Ne pas en faire trop hein ?", me fit-il avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.

"N'insinue rien toi. µde nous deux, je ne me pose pas la question de savoir qui aura pls de mal à laisser ses mains dans le dortoir.", fis-je en reprenant l'expression de mon ancêtre.

"J'aurais parié sur toi.", fis Blaise en riant. " Tu te souviens d'Hannah la Serdaigle en troisième ?"

J'haussais le sourcil. " Je lui avait à peine frolé les fesses. Ca ne compte pas."

"Peut-être mais elle t'a bien giflé. A croire que les filles aiment bien passer leurs nerfs sur toi."

"Merci de me le rappeler.", grognais-je en enfouissant ces souvenirs dans un coin de mon inconscient.

"Dommage qu'il soit incompétant dans nos soucis pour demain.", soupira Blaise.

"Bah, les jumeaux devraient te laisser tranquille. Sauf si ils décident de fermer leur boutique pour l'occasion.", souris-je. " Et pour Ron, la dernière fois qu'il a voulu nous lancer un sorts, il s'est retourné contre lui. Tu te souviens ?"

Blaise éclate de rire au souvenir. "Oui, tu as raison. Tout devrais bien se passer."

"Et je pense avoir une idée pour me débarrasser à la fois de Potter, Crabbe et Goyle."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer**_ : Alors rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling. Ah sisi, il y a juste une petite pièce qui est à moi mais chut, je ne dirais rien ! _

**Note de l'auteur**_ : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'écris depuis ce matin, d'un coup j'ai eu de l'inspiration que je n'avais plus eue depuis, ben depuis décembre déjà. J'ai quelques idées que je suis entrain d'écrire en ce moment pour le prochain chapitre également. Il y a des jours avec inspiration et d'autre sans, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de mon retard sur cette fic et les autres, des problèmes de santé ce sont rajoutés mais cela va mieux maintenant donc je carbure !! Alors comme je suis assez nulle en descriptions de lieux comme de personnages d'ailleurs, je me suis aidée à la fois de ainsi que de Wikipedia. Même si la première source est plus sûre que la deuxième, s'il n'y a pas ce que l'on cherche sur le site Encyclopédie HP, Wiki nous aidera surement (merci aux fans !) Il y a même un plan, me reste plus qu'à trouver le plan de Poudlard pour les prochain chapitre et ça sera plus clair déjà. Toujours Pov Drago, je ne sais pas si je ferais un Pov Blaise ou Hermione. Je sais je sais, j'aime beaucoup ce Drago là !! Merci encore pour toutes vos review, ça me fait un big big plaisir à chaque fois de les lire. Bref, après ce blabla, je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20

OOoOoOoO

Ca y'est, c'est bientôt le jour « _J_ » : La sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Cette sortie se déroule toujours de la même façon. Mais avant la sortie il y a l'organisation. Qu'est-ce que j'entends par organisation ? Et bien … qui y va avec qui, qui va faire quoi. Lorsqu'une virée dans ce petit village est prévue, et bien la veille (et l'avant-veille, voir toute la semaine qui précède cette sortie) toute l'école ne parle que de ça. Et puis lorsqu'on ne sait pas ce que les autres vont faire, il y a des spéculations. Cette école, c'est pire qu'un journal à scandale. Heureusement que les professeurs n'entendent pas ce que l'on dit la plupart du temps : ils seraient scandalisés.

Évidement, on espère tous qu'il fasse beau. Le temps étant généralement pourri en Angleterre, cela serait bien que la météo soit de notre côté (surtout pour cette fois-ci !). S'il pleut, cela va être une vraie catastrophe. Quoi que … s'il y a moins de monde, et bien on pourra passer notre petit rendez-vous en toute tranquillité. Mais avec le soleil éclatant de ce mois d'avril, cela m'étonnerait qu'il y ait une averse !

Nous sommes jeudi et notre sortie c'est samedi. Le jour ou notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard se passera pendant la semaine, et bien, je veux bien … je veux bien ne rien promettre du tout parce que ma dernière promesse me fait faire des choses que jamais je n'aurais même essayé de faire auparavant ! Devenir ami avec Hermione Granger. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça il y a deux ans ! Je lui aurais foutu la raclée de sa vie et abandonné aux bestioles de la Forêt Interdite. Mais j'avoue que, ce n'est pas si nul que ça d'être sympa avec Hermione. J'suis certain qu'elle peut avoir des conversations plus intéressantes que toutes les Serpentardes réunies. Enfin, ce rendez-vous au village risque d'être … intéressant.

Mais je dois dire que Blaise et moi on se débrouille plutôt bien pour le moment. Personne n'est au courant alors que tout le monde sait que Ron Weasley y va avec Pansy Parkinson.

Le pauvre … je n'ai même pas envie de me moquer de lui. Je le plains. Il va souffrir. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! J'imagine que Potter y va avec Chang. Je suis épaté par le manque de goût de ce mec. Cette fille est chiante à mourir … même pour une fortune je ne m'abaisserais pas à sortir avec cette … pétasse. Je sais, je sais, c'est plutôt les filles qui se traitent entre elles de pétasses mais cette chinoise je ne peux pas la sentir. Mais vu les regards peu obligeants que lui lancent Ginny Weasley et Hermione quand elle s'approche de leur petit groupe de Gryffondor (enfin que tous les Gryffondor lui lancent), je me dis que finalement les Gryffondor ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'ils en ont l'air. Je sais les apparences sont trompeuses mais pour certaines les apparences ne le sont pas, alors là vraiment pas !

C'est marrant alors que la fille la plus jolie (enfin c'est ce que les autres prétendent bien entendu) se fait rejeter par toute la bande à Potter c'est Luna Lovegood qui récolte tous les suffrages. Les apparences mes amis, les apparences …

Bref, fini les ragots incessants de ce château, parlons de ce qui nous importe ici. Que vais-je mettre samedi ? Je sais, qu'importe ce que je mets, je suis toujours beau (modestie très remarquée des Malfoy !) Gel ou pas gel, t-shirt ou chemise blanche, veste ou pas veste … lala y'a trop de questions. Je devrais prendre la première chose qui me tombe sous la main mais je pense quand même que je porterais la chemise blanche qui est un peu évasée au niveau des poignets. Je l'aime bien ! Et puis à chaque fois que je la mets je vois bien la réaction de la plupart des filles héhé. Ca veut bien dire ce que cela veut dire. Je suis canon avec. Parfait je mettrais donc ça.

J'imagine aussi que cette idiote mais drôle Rita Skeeter sera là pour raconter à toute la population sorcière les derniers potins qui se passent à Poudlard. Le rédacteur en chef (un oncle très très éloigné) sait parfaitement que tout Poudlard les lis, une rubrique « _Poudlard_ » est donc mise à jour tous les mois. Et justement dans le dernier numéro ils ont eu l'obligeance de rajouter qui serait leur envoyé spécial. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur si je ne veux pas qu'elle écrive n'importe quoi sur moi. Si j'pouvais la coincer avec sa plume à papote et lui écrire un article de mon cru qui me mettrait, cela va de soi, plus qu'en valeur. Cela serait bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut écrire comme connerie parfois !

J'ai envie de savoir ce que Blaise va mettre. Je ne sais pas s'il amènera Ginny au même endroit que moi. Mais en même temps il n'y a pas trente-six endroits à Pré-au-Lard. Où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien l'emmener ?

Bon quel endroit sympa y a-t-il a Pré-au-Lard ? Bien entendu, il y la le pub « _Les Trois Balais_ ». Si le but est de faire sensation, hop c'est la qu'il faut aller. Toute l'école y est présente sauf les élèves du premier cycle qui n'ont pas encore l'âge. J'hésite encore à y amener Hermione. Mais je sais qu'une nouvelle salle plus intimiste vient tout juste d'y être aménagée par Madame Rosmerta.

Après il y a plusieurs autres endroits bien sûr mais si je pends par exemple « _La Cabane Hurlante_ », c'est de très mauvais goût si vous voulez mon avis !

Enfin bref, il y a bien le salon de thé bien kitch de Madame Pieddodu. Je secoue la tête, non non non. Rien que l'image même de ce salon de thé ne me donne pas envie d'y aller. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous galant. Bon, bien sur c'est un premier rendez-vous mais l'y amener me mettrait déjà mal à l'aise et puis cet endroit est très guimauve et j'aurais l'air ridicule si je l'y amène.

Encore une fois, il n'y a que le stupide imbécile de Survivant pour avoir l'idée d'y emmener Cho Chang en cinquième année. Et, si je me souviens bien d'après les rumeurs, elle s'est sauvée et l'a laissé en plan. En même temps ils nous ont bien fait chier avec leur triangle amoureux _(__**NdA**__ : Rappel : C'est une AU, je le répète pas de Voldemort à l'horizon)_ Bah oui, avant elle était folle amoureuse de Cédric Diggory. L'année passée c'était le jeu de celui qui se ferait le plus beau et prétentieux devant elle. Heureusement pour Potter ; Diggory s'est tiré en Amérique. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance autrement. Enfin, l'amener à cet endroit alors que Diggory l'avait surement déjà fait deux ans plutôt n'était surement pas une bonne idée. Donc re non, ne pas aller à cet endroit.

Ensuite, il y a bien un endroit mais c'est un endroit assez … particulier ! On y va souvent entre Serpentards même s'il est très déconseillé d'y aller. Mais que voulez-vous on aime prendre des risques ! Cet endroit c'est _«La Tête de Sanglier_ ». Personne ne sait à qui appartient ce bar parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on y va c'est un type différent qui s'y trouve. Je le saurais bien un jour ou l'autre ! C'est vrai nous connaissons les proprios de tous les magasins/bars du village sauf celui-là et c'est le bar dans lequel j'y suis allé le plus souvent. Mais pour un premier rendez-vous ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus sympathique. C'est, je dirais même, l'endroit le plus bizarre de Pré-au-Lard. Déjà la pancarte de bienvenue n'est pas très agréable. C'est une tête de sanglier baignant dans le sang disposée sur une nappe blanche. Vue qui rendrait végétarien toute âme un peu trop sensible.

En vérité, le plus simple est d'aller dans le nouveau cadre du pub « _Les trois balais_ » Lorsque l'on regarde le plan de Pré-au-Lard qu'on s'est amusé à réaliser en première année, le plus agréable et l'endroit le plus facile d'accès reste ce petit pub là. Lorsqu'on quitte Poudlard et bien dans la première rue à notre droite se trouve ce pub que les écoliers raffolent. Le seul problème c'est que je ne connais pas du tout cette nouvelle salle et que je ne dispose de rien pour y aller jeter un coup d'œil. C'est assez frustrant, je l'avoue. Mais quitte à choisir entre les endroits que nous avons à notre disposition, je pense que c'est la meilleure idée. Au moins, on ne sera pas dans le brouhaha de la pièce principale et nous arriverons sans problème à nous parler. Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

Sinon, j'ai une petite liste que je coche au fur et à mesure ! Sisi, je suis quelqu'un de très consciencieux et ordonné. Vérification … Que mettre : fait (_note : ah oui ne pas mettre de gel, Hermione m'a dit que ça m'allait mieux !_). Où aller : fait. Il me reste encore quelques petits détails à régler dont notamment le plan pour se débarrasser de mes chiens baveux ainsi que de la bande à Potter. Pour le second problème je ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficulté vu qu'ils emmènent chacun leur dulcinée à un certain endroit. Reste à prier (un peu) pour qu'ils ne les amènent pas au même endroit sinon cela risque d'être compliqué. Pour Crabbe et Goyle, je pense avoir ma petite idée.

Non, en fait j'ai deux solutions. La première risque d'être chiante pour deux personne mais personnellement je m'en fou royalement. La seconde risque d'être très marrante. D'accord, d'accord, pas de secret entre nous c'est ça ? De toute façon cher journal, personne ne connait ton existence appart moi donc je pourrais bien te révéler n'importe quoi et personne ne serait au courant. Personne sauf Blaise peut-être mais il serait d'accord avec l'idée sauf qu'il t'aurait lu sans remords aucun et se fichera de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais bon la probabilité qu'il te découvre étant minime je te les dit donc.

La première est de donner comme indication à ces deux zigotos de suivre Pansy. Oui, ils sont persuadés qu'elle deviendra futur Madame Malfoy. Où est-ce qu'ils ont été pêché cette idée saugrenue, j'en ai aucune idée ! Lors d'une discussion avec mon père je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas me faire ce coup là. Et il m'a d'abord rit au nez. Vous me connaissez, je l'ai d'abord suuper mal pris. On ne se fiche pas d'un Malfoy de cette façon. Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais l'humour de mon père. Puis voyant ma tête d'enfant pourri gâté super vexé m'a dit qu'il était hors de question que ma mère et lui m'imposent quoique ce soit dans le choix de ma future femme (dans les limites du raisonnable, bien entendu). Et que Pansy Parkinson serait leur dernier choix ! Alors à moins que je ne fasse une connerie monumentale et qu'il ne reste plus que Pansy sur terre, et bien je n'aurais pas le choix. Ouf, j'étais rassuré. Enfin bref tant que Crabbe et Goyle croient que je vais épouser plus tard miss pékinois Parkinson, je n'ai aucun scrupule à leur demander ce « _service_ » pour qu'ils me fichent la paix le temps d'une après midi !

Alors cette idée c'est bien évidemment de garder un œil sur Pansy ! Haha, je suis le meilleur. Ils savent qu'elle a jeté désormais son dévolu sur Weasley. Et Ronald Weasley étant aussi prévisible que Potter, ils savent déjà ou ils vont y aller tous les quatre. Que c'est romantiiique. Berk, rien que de les imaginer me donne envie de vomir. Alors soit ils iront au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu soit ils iront aux « _Trois Balais_ ». En homme intelligent et sensé que je suis, je vais d'abord leur demander d'aller surveiller le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu ! Et oui le salon de thé est à l'opposé des « _Trois Balais_ ». C'est une aubaine. Le temps qu'ils aillent de ce coté, j'aurais tout le temps de me diriger tranquillement vers le bar ou je veux emmener Hermione. Et, de plus, ils ne connaissent pas l'existence de cette nouvelle salle. Inutile de le redire mais je vais quand même le faire parce que cela flatte mon égo : je suis un génie.

La deuxième solution est pas mal aussi mais elle comporte quelques lacunes. J'ai vraiment envie de leur dire que c'est la bande à Potter qui leur a donné des muffins plein de somnifère en deuxième année. Mais dans la bande à Potter, il y a Hermione. Le trio les avaient endormis pour pouvoir entrer sous leur apparence dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour savoir ce que nous mijotions. Malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour nous nous ne mijotions rien à ce moment là. Quelle veine ! Mais Crabbe et Goyle se souviennent très bien de cet épisode et surtout de ma colère lorsque j'ai découvert ce qu'il s'était passé. Une engueulade made in Malfoy, ce n'est pas beau à voir et encore moins à subir. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'inclure Hermione dans leur vengeance. Oh, les Gryffondor savent se défendre mais aussi sournois que le sont Crabbe et Goyle, je suis certain qu'ils feront un traquenard à leur façon. Ils les surprendront quand ils s'y attendront le moins. Et avant que le trio ne puisse brandir leurs baguettes, quelques coups auront eu le temps de pleuvoir ! Non, décidément, la première idée est meilleure et surtout moins risquée.

Je soupire de soulagement, encore un détail de réglé. En fait je pense que j'ai fini ma petite liste. Je me demande où en est Blaise. Je pense qu'il se débrouille tout aussi bien que moi. D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas le souci des deux idiots qui me suivent sans arrêt. Son seul problème c'est les Weasley. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aura des problèmes pendant son rendez-vous. C'est plutôt après son rendez-vous qu'il devra être prudent et se méfier. Quand la bande de rouquin apprendra que leur petite sœur fréquente un Serpentard, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle sera leur réaction mais une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être présent quand ils se manifesteront. Mais je suppose que Ginny défendra Blaise sinon son caractère bien trempé en pâtira. Et puis Blaise est assez grand pour se débrouiller. J'ai confiance, à eux deux ils y arriveront.

Je soupire de contentement et un sourire serein se colle à mon visage. Bon, j'ai encore une dernière chose à réaliser : terminer ce stupide devoir de métamorphose que je dois remettre demain et que je n'ai pas encore commencé. Je vais devoir aller à la bibliothèque. J'ai prêté un de mes livres à Blaise pour qu'il fasse le sien et il ne me l'a toujours pas rendu.

Je referme mon cahier, le cache dans un endroit secret et prend mes affaires sous les bras, prêt à me diriger vers cet endroit que je ne fréquente que très peu depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Qui sait, peut-être que j'y retrouverais Hermione…


	21. Chapter 21

_**Note de l'auteur**: Salut les gens ! Tout d'abord je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris pour a peu près tout ce qui concerne feufeunet. Je suis impardonnable. Enfin si j'ai quelques excuses qui auraient été valables si je n'avais mis qu'un ou deux mois avant d'écrire ce chapitre mais là ... je n'ose même pas regarder la date de mon dernier post sur ce site. J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que ce n'est pas le gros stress pour les examens et ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci énormément pour toutes vos review. Je pense avoir répondu aux review si pas, je me confond en excuses et je me rattraperais pour les prochaines :D Bizz à toutes ! _

_**Disclamer**: Allez Drago vas chez tata Rowling ... Tu veux pas ? (téléphone) "Oui, Madame Rowling, ici Le Saut de l'Ange, oui. C'est ça. C'est au sujet de Drago. Est-ce que je peux le garder encore un moment ? Non ? Vraiment ?" (raccroche) "Je suis désolée Drago mais tu dois aller la retrouver dans (regarde sa montre) moins de 5 minutes. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle se faches hein ? Tu pourrais ne plus revenir." _

**Chapitre 21**

OoOoOoOoO

Finalement Hermione n'était pas à la bibliothèque hier soir. Et c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Règle d'or : Ne pas se mettre la pression. Mais encore une fois : Qui a dit que j'étais stressé ? Je ne l'ai pas murmuré ni même sous-entendu. Je ne suis pas stressé. Pas du tout. D'ailleurs cette bonne nuit de sommeil m'a fait énormément de bien. Je suis en pleine forme. Fin prêt !

Enfin bien sur, il faut encore que je sorte de mon lit, me lave, me rase, m'habille mais je sens que cette journée à Pré-au-Lard va bien se passer. Attendez c'est le rêve, je n'aurais ni Pansy, ni Potter et Weasley et pas de pots de colles dans mes pattes. C'est le paradis, une journée idyllique s'annonce. Mais chut, vous saurez tout au moment voulu ! Inutile de gâcher une surprise, cela ne serait pas drôle. Dix minutes plus tard je suis habillé et pressé d'attaquer cette journée, qui s'annonce riche en émotions, par un petit-déjeuner bien mérité.

J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre et jette un œil dehors. Je soupire de soulagement. Pourquoi ? Il fait beau ! Et oui, l'Angleterre n'est pas réputée pour son ciel limpide et encore moins pour son soleil chatoyant. Ici c'est la pluie qui nous accueille le plus souvent. Il y a un peu de vent mais personne n'est parfait. Pas même l'hurluberlu qui décide (selon son humeur) le temps qu'il fera. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de vent parce que j'ai suivit le conseil d'Hermione. Oui, je n'ai pas mis de gel. J'espère qu'elle appréciera l'effort. Mais après plusieurs inspections dans le miroir ce matin : il est vrai que cela me va mieux. J'ai moins cet air supérieur qui colle si bien aux Malfoy. Une fois la fenêtre refermée, je quitte la Tour des Serpentards accompagné de Blaise. Nous nous séparons deux couloirs plus loin pour nos derniers préparatifs. Enfin ses derniers préparatifs parce que de mon côté, tout est nickel.

J'arrive dans la grande salle qui est plutôt vide. J'ai toujours été un lève tôt. Avec un père qui ne connait pas la signification même de ce si beau terme qu'est « la grasse matinée », je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la pratiquer souvent. Heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. J'essaye de ne pas lancer des regards vers la table des Gryffondor. Aie, que c'est dur. Je garde cependant les yeux fixés sur mon objectif : ma place. Une fois assis, je vois Blaise arriver de l'autre côté de la salle. J'imagine qu'il a croisé quelqu'un qui lui a dit qu'il serait mieux sans gel. C'est devenu la mode ou quoi ? Je rêve. Moi qui pensais faire sensation. C'est raté, je n'ai plus l'exclusivité. Mais ce n'est pas grave, du moment que j'ai l'exclusivité avec Hermione, le reste n'est pas important. Les Serpentards arrivent peu de temps après Blaise. Par Merlin mais quel troupeau d'éléphants. L'inélégance même. Bizarrement seule Pansy semble avoir fait un effort mais dans un sens il était temps qu'elle le fasse. Même si Weasley n'est pas difficile, Pansy ne fait rien d'habitude pour arranger son cas. Au naturel elle est presque jolie. Si elle pouvait effacer ses faux sourires et son air supérieur cela super pour elle *_Non mais je rêve, et c'est toi qui dit cela.*_ Je soupire, satanée conscience. Elle devrait apprendre depuis le temps que les gens, oui oui, peuvent changer !

Je regarde Blaise qui me sourit. « Elle a raison Hermione. Sans gel c'est mille fois mieux. », termine t-il en regardant la table en face. Un clin d'œil bien placé et il se retourne vers moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Ne pas en faire trop hein ? », raillais-je. « Ce n'est pas ce que nous conseille ce livre ? » Il hausse les épaules. « Tu sais moi et les bouquins on ne s'entend pas très bien. Pour moi c'est juste des conseils que nous pouvons suivre ou pas. Être naturel ce n'est pas suivre au pied de la lettre ce que quelqu'un te suggère. »

Il marque un point. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répliquer parce que je sais qu'il a totalement raison. D'abord le gel, ensuite j'admets avoir tord, c'est quoi la suite ? Je m'excuse devant Weasley pour toutes les pseudos petites piques que je lui ai lancé ? Non, un Malfoy au naturel garde quelques répliques bien senties. Sinon cela reviendrait à me faire aussi fade que Kent. Oui malgré ce que peuvent penser certains je connais quelques (pas beaucoup certes) classiques moldus. Ne le dites à personne mais pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai du supporter Pansy avec ses poupées barbies. Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu. Le calvaire. Alors ce sera moi avec mes petites vannes pas bien méchantes ou rien du tout.

Je prends un croissant et mord dedans avidement. Blaise m'imite mais se sert d'abord une tasse de thé. _English _jusqu'au bout des ongles. Je me sers du café. Blaise boit une gorgée de sa tasse puis se tourne vers moi : « Alors, c'est quoi ton plan pour semer Potter, Crabbe et Goyle ? » Je souris en voyant du coin de l'œil Hermione entrer dans la grande salle … malheureusement accompagnée de ses deux laquais.

« Et bien figures-toi. », commençais-je en tartinant mon croissant de confiture. « Que j'ai dit à nos deux crétins. », fis-je en désignant Crabbe et Goyle de la tête. « Que Potter les avait endormis en deuxième année. Evidemment ils le savent depuis le savon que je leur ai passé cette même année. Mais ces idiots ne se sont pas encore vengés. Je leur ai ressorti le baratin de l'honneur des Serpentards et qu'il était temps qu'ils se vengent à leur façon. » Je souris à la tête affolée de Crabbe quand je leur avais dit qu'ils faisaient ainsi honte à leur maison. « Je leur ai également dit que Potter avait agi en solo. Weasley étant avec Pansy, je préfère qu'elle reste avec lui plutôt qu'elle se réfugie chez moi quand les deux autres s'en prendront au rouquin. »

« En résumé, le rendez-vous Chang/Potter risque d'être beaucoup moins agréable que ce qu'avait prévu à la base _Sir _Potter le survivant. », rit Blaise. En effet de l'autre côté de la table, nous pouvions voir les regards noirs que lançaient les deux Serpentard au Gryffondor qui n'avait rien demandé ! J'hoche la tête de contentement. Oui cette idée est bien meilleure que celle que j'avais en tête l'autre soir.

OoOoO

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je sors du château, toujours accompagnés des doux rayons du soleil. Hermione et Ginny déjeunaient tranquillement à leur table. Inutile de les presser. Nous n'avions rendez-vous que l'après-midi. Vers 14h30 pour être plus précis. Cependant je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire après l'avoir emmenée à Pré-au-Lard. Un petit tour du lac pourrait-être sympa mais je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer ce calamar que Dumbledore a gentiment accepté d'héberger. Nous avons le directeur le plus fou que Poudlard ait jamais eu. Mais ce n'est un scoop pour personne. Mon père n'arrête pas de me le dire depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce collège. Sa phrase fétiche : « Ah à mon époque la vie était plus simple. »

Je me dirige vers "_Les Trois Balais_" et m'assois à une table un peu éloignée des autres. Je préfère arriver plus tôt pour pouvoir choisir la place idéale. Ici c'est parfait. Il y a quelques places autour mais ce n'est pas l'endroit où les jeunes de Poudlard viennent d'habitude. Ainsi nous ne risquerons pas d'attirer les curieux avides de potins. La porte d'entrée étant de l'autre côté, visible uniquement par la personne ayant sa place contre le mur, est un peu plus à gauche. Donc je pourrais voir qui entre mais la personne en question ne me verra pas trop. C'est l'emplacement idéal pour un premier rendez-vous. Il est une heure. J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. Cela tombe bien, je vais écrire à mon père qui tient vraiment à savoir comment tout se passe. Il est un peu curieux et c'est encore pire quand lui et Severus s'y mettent ensemble. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un père et un parrain pareil, je vous le demande !

J'ouvre ma sacoche et pose tout d'abord un petit bouquet de jacinthes et de marguerites contre le mur à ma gauche (la table est située dans un des coins de la pièce). Je retourne dans le sac et y sors une plume et un parchemin.

_Papa, _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ton fils a hérité de l'intelligence des Malfoy. Nous (oui oui Blaise avait besoin de ce livre lui aussi) avons trouvé le livre. J'imagine que Severus te dit tout en ce qui me concerne. Tu es vraiment papa poule. Encore pire que maman quand elle s'y met. Enfin sache que tout se passe bien. Je n'ai pas créé d'embrouille avec ma maison et nous sommes près de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons (enfin ! me dirais-tu). Je ne te dirais pas le prénom et encore moins le nom de la personne qui me plait. Comme tu l'as si bien dit avec le livre, je te cite : _« Si t'es futé, tu le trouveras ». _Alors comme je suis un fils adorable et que je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune (je ne sous entend rien, bien sur) je te laisse deux indices. _

_Premier indice : La fille en question ne se trouve pas dans la maison des Serpentards. _

_Deuxième indice : Cette même jeune et jolie jeune fille est intelligente (cela va de soit, un Malfoy ne sort pas avec n'importe qui). Malheureusement elle s'amuse à défendre les causes perdues ... mais c'est tout à son honneur. _

_Mes indices sont, je le sais, bien plus clairs que les tiens. Et comme je suppose que tu vas demander de l'aide à mon cher parrain, je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver la jeune fille en question. Essayez d'être compréhensifs face à mon choix et que Rogue ne se venge pas plus que nécessaire sur elle en cours lorsqu'il saura. Il est déjà bien pénible avec certains pour en rajouter. Mais dis lui bien que je l'aime avec tout ses défauts. _

_Embrasse maman pour moi. _

_Drago. _

Je regarde l'heure, il est 14h00. Je range ma plume et l'encre dans ma sacoche en faisant bien attention pour que rien ne coule. Je plie la lettre et l'intercale dans la tirette intérieure du sac. Je soupire de contentement. Je me demande s'ils mettront du temps à trouver. Je suppose que non. Si mon père ne connait pas tous les élèves du château Severus se fera un plaisir de l'aiguiller. De plus il a toujours été très bon en devinettes. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. La famille Malfoy, bien que fidèles à certaines traditions, reste une famille comme n'importe quelle autre famille. Nous passons nos soirées autour du feu en nous racontant nos diverses aventures, nous jouons et nous amusons bien tous les trois. Bon, ce n'est pas la grande poilade mais nous ne sommes pas austères et aussi froids que certain(e)s le pensent.

Petit à petit les élèves et gens du village arrivent. L'atmosphère est agréable et le bruit des conversations s'entend en sourdine. Rosemertta commence à prendre les commandes. Je vois Blaise arriver. Il me fait le signe du pousse relevé. Apparemment tout se passe pour le mieux. Je suis content pour lui. Ginny arrive juste derrière lui et me fait un clin d'œil. Je suis confiant, Hermione ne doit pas être bien loin. Ils s'installent deux sièges plus loin devant nous et je lance un regard à l'horloge qui se trouve au dessus du bar. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Finalement oui oui, je ne suis pas invincible. Je subis moi-aussi le syndrome du stress. Mais tout va pour le mieux lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je sais que c'est elle sans même tourner la tête. Je me lève comme au ralenti et tourne le regard dans _sa_ direction. Elle me fait un petit sourire timide après avoir fait un signe à sa meilleure amie. Elle arrive au ralenti, comme dans un film, et se rapproche de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je m'avance près de sa place et lui tire sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle lance un regard surpris vers les fleurs mais me sourit ensuite. _Tu devrais me sourire plus souvent, Hermione. Tu es tellement resplandissante ainsi,_ pensais-je. _J'ai même envie de l'em…non non Malfoy, il ne faut pas aller trop vite. Prend ton temps…_

« Bonjour Hermione. », lui fis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Bonjour. », me fait-elle d'une voix timide. Je l'ai connue moins timide. J'ai peut-être visé trop haut. C'est peut-être encore trop rapide … « Merci pour les fleurs. », me fit-elle en me coupant dans mes pensées. « Elles sont vraiment magnifiques. »

Je souris. C'est à mon tour d'être gêné à présent. Un silence agréable s'installe entre nous et c'est comme si la pièce c'était instantanément vidée de toute présence. Je sors un nouveau parchemin de mon sac ainsi que la plume et l'encre. J'ai l'air songeur un moment puis souris en écrivant ces mots sur le papier.

« _Tu veux savoir un de mes secrets ? »_

Je tourne le papier dans sa direction et elle rougit légèrement en regardant ces mots qu'elle avait elle-même utilisé pour proposer ce premier rendez-vous. Elle hoche doucement la tête et son regard brille lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers moi.

« Je te trouve magnifique. »


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer** : _Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling !_

**Note de l'auteur** : _(Sors de son trou) Hum, après avoir hiberné une bonne partie de l'hiver je me réveille enfin. J'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à écrire cette suite. En fait, j'avais commencé le chapitre en septembre puis en le relisant il y a deux semaines, je me suis dis que cela n'allait plus du tout. Du coup j'ai tout modifié. Table rase, on efface et on recommence. J'ai quelques idées qui reviennent et peut-être même que cette fiction sera divisée en deux tomes. Ce premier tome avec la relation d'Hermione et de Drago avec le père de ce dernier qui veut savoir avec qui sort son fils et le second avec la rencontre de la belle famille d'Hermione. Si Drago vous parait moins pompeux et arrogant dans ce chapitre, c'est normal. Notre Serpentard préféré évolue et change petit à petit. Mais comme on le dit souvent, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop._

_J'oublie souvent de préciser si le chapitre est un pov Drago ou un Pov général. Et c'est que cela porte parfois à confusion. Merci à elleay sahbel de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Le pov de ce chapitre est entièrement écrit du point de vue de Drago._

_Un grand merci pour vos review ! Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir même si j'ai moins de temps pour y répondre alors je le fait ici. Merci à Cha Darcy, Atchoum16 , fantasia-49 , elleay sahbel, MomoLupin, elodu92, BrunasseLucile , MissTako-chan , S._

**Chapitre 22**

OoOoOoOoO

La soirée d'hier c'est bien passée. Je ne me suis pas disputé avec Hermione et nous avons eu une discussion civilisée. Je l'ai même écouté sans l'interrompre lorsqu'elle me parlait avec animation de la SALE (la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes) et non pas de la « sale ». Personnellement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle se bat avec tant de ferveur pour les elfes de maisons. Les elfes de maison sont … des elfes de maisons. Ce sont des êtres inférieurs qui nous doivent obéissance et respect. Je suis certain qu'Hermione me tuerais en m'entendant dire cela. C'est juste que c'est difficile de les imaginer autrement. Ça se voit qu'elle n'a pas subit l'endoctrinement de son père, ELLE. Mais bon, je vais faire un effort avec l'elfe qui remplace Dobby.

D'ailleurs c'est de la faute à Potter et encore Potter si Dobby n'est plus là. Il était plus sympa comparé à l'autre. D'ailleurs ça va pas être de la tarte d'être aimable avec le Yeti. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à mon père de prendre celui-là en particulier ? Je ne le comprendrais jamais.

Tout ça pour dire que la soirée d'hier était vraiment très sympa. Je ne pensais pas qu'une soirée en compagnie d'Hermione Granger serait aussi agréable. Bon c'est vrai, je n'avais jamais croisé Hermione ailleurs que dans la bibliothèque. La même Hermione qui me lançait des regards noirs, des répliques acerbes et des gifles quand elle en avait l'occasion.

Hier soir c'était différent. Pas mal différent. Elle m'a même parlé des moldus et de leurs inventions. C'est vrai qu'appart le cinéma je ne connais pas grand-chose, honte à moi. L'appareil photo par exemple. C'est eux qui l'ont inventé. Les sorciers n'ont fait que leur prendre l'idée et la transformer magiquement pour que les images bougent. Et, personnellement, à force ces images me donnent le tournis. Elle m'a également expliqué, avec toute la pédagogie dont elle était capable, comment développer les clichés. Pourquoi les développer alors que d'un coup de baguette, elles en sortent très belles ? J'ai promis que j'essaierais. Il suffit d'une chambre noire et de quelques autres ustensiles non magiques. Comment j'vais faire tout seul hein ? S'aventurer sous le château serait une bonne idée mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul et puis j'y connais rien moi en photographie moldue ! Du coup notre prochain rendez-vous sera l'occasion d'en apprendre d'avantage et de passer un peu plus de temps avec Hermione. J'aime passer du temps avec Hermione. C'est la découverte du siècle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me serais donné des gifles rien qu'en énonçant l'idée que je me plairais peut-être bien en sa compagnie.

C'est totalement surréaliste. Je suis entrain de me faire des films. Ce n'est tellement pas moi. J'ai l'impression d'être une personne totalement différente. Je ne suis plus le Malfoy arrogant et présomptueux d'avant. Bon peut-être le suis-je encore un peu. Personne ne change aussi rapidement. Disons seulement que j'essaye de me modérer. Chose qui reste très difficile lorsque je suis entouré d'autres Serpentard ou lorsque je croise Potter dans le couloir avec une trace de gifle encore bien visible sur la joue gauche. C'est jouissif. Mr Potter, Monsieur le Survivant s'est fait larguer hier par Cho Chang. Décidément je me trompe souvent sur les gens. J'ai toujours pris Chang pour une idiote mais pour une fois, elle a fait preuve d'une lucidité rare. Oh, pas la peine de me regarder avec ce regard assassin depuis hier. Je n'y suis pour rien si Crabbe et Goyle vous ont collés pendant toute la soirée. De toute façon tu ne m'en voudras plus pour longtemps parce qu'une certaine rouquine dont je tairais le nom n'attendait que cela pour te mettre le grappin dessus. C'est connu depuis qu'elle est rentrée à Poudlard. Elle te voue un culte. J'ai une grimace. De Cho ou Ginny je ne sais pas qui est la plus terrible à supporter. Hermione est bien plus … jolie ? Intelligente ? Intéressante ?

Un peu des trois, je crois. Je ferme les yeux et reste un moment allongé sur mon lit, un sourire niais sur le visage. Il est 16h passée et je n'ai rien fichu de la journée. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas cours le samedi parce que j'aurais été incapable de faire quelque chose de potable. Il faut que tu te reprennes. Vraiment, cela devient urgent. Mais j'y peux rien si l'envie de me balader avec Hermione prend le dessus sur celle de passer du temps avec les idiots qui se trouvent dans ma maison. Le seul problème c'est que là, elle est entrain de consoler Potter et je grince des dents. Je ne suis pas jaloux, non pas du tout. Ce n'est pas mon style. Et puis Potter est tellement con qu'il s'intéresse qu'aux filles plus idiotes les unes que les autres donc Hermione n'est pas vraiment son genre. Je dirais même pas du tout. Je les ai croisés alors qu'ils se rendaient chez le Garde-chasse. Cet idiot d'Hagrid.

J'arrive dans ma chambre et lève les yeux lorsqu'une belle chouette brune aux yeux dorés frappe de son bec sur ma fenêtre. Oh oh. Un message du paternel. Je soupire et la laisse entrer. De toute façon si je ne fais rien elle serait capable de rester là pendant des heures et de casser la vitre. Je ne sais pas comment mon père l'a élevée mais si je ne l'ouvre pas maintenant je risque d'en récolter plusieurs coups de bec sur le crâne. Stupide animal. Elle m'a déjà fait le coup.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et elle laisse tomber une enveloppe sur mes genoux pour foncer ensuite vers l'assiette que je laisse toujours non loin de moi depuis cet incident. L'appel du ventre est plus fort. Au moins maintenant elle ne m'agresse plus !

Bingo ! Je l'aurais parié. Papa Malfoy et …. Rogue ? C'est quoi cette idée d'écrire en duo ?

_Cher fils, _

_Cher filleul, _

_Ton comportement chez les Serpentard en étonnent plus d'un (moi le premier). D'après Séverus, c'est qu'une passade mais je suis certain que cela à un rapport avec ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois. Tu sais … Cette mystérieuse jeune fille !_

_Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi je t'écris. Et bien voilà. Nous avons (ton père a) vraiment envie de savoir qui est cette demoiselle qui semble avoir pris ton cœur. Et, après mure réflexion, je me suis dis que l'on trouverait plus facilement à deux (en d'autres mots, à court d'idée ton père a fait appel a ton génialissime de parrain). Bref, sache-le bien, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Si tu penses pouvoir cacher quelque chose à ton père, c'est mal me connaître. _

_Ah tiens, j'ai reçu une lettre des pères de Crabbe et de Goyle. Il parait que tu les as lâchement abandonnés, pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, hier après-midi. J'en déduis (hum ! Sans son meilleur ami, ton père n'aurais rien trouvé, sache-le) que tu voulais passer un peu de temps tranquille sans que nous devinions le prénom de la jeune fille qui t'as accompagné. Ceci-dit, cela confirme mon pressentiment. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu étais sorti avec une Serpentard. J'espère tout simplement que ce n'est pas une Poufsouffle. Tu vaux mieux que cela, mon fils. Mais Séverus m'a dit que le rendez-vous de Potter a été une catastrophe. Je m'en réjouis. Au moins tu les as envoyé faire quelque chose d'utile pour la société. Je parle bien sur de Crabbe et Goyle ! J'avais demandé à leurs pères qu'ils gardent un œil sur toi, pas qu'ils te suivent comme des toutous. Je suis fier de toi._

_Mais ne te crois pas débarrassé de moi pour autant. Oh que non. Je n'ai pas été préfet en chef pour rien (les pistons de papa Malfoy t'ont surement bien aidé). Séverus la ferme. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai invité ton parrain à prendre le thé. En conclusion, je sais déjà que c'est une fille intelligente, jolie qui n'est pas à Serpentard. _

_Travaille bien, _

_Ta maman t'embrasse (nous aussi) et est impatiente de te voir pour les vacances de Pâques accompagné de cette mystérieuse jeune fille. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Severus Rogue_

Je souris en rangeant la lettre dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. S'ils pensent trouver facilement qui est cette mystérieuse et jolie jeune fille, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil. Je suis passé maître dans la dissimulation. Personne dans le château n'est au courant alors je ne vois pas comment ces deux idiots pourraient découvrir qui elle est.

Le seul problème c'est que Snape va se mêler de mes affaires maintenant. Non mais ils sont vraiment exaspérants ! Je n'ai même pas le droit à une vie sociale ou amoureuse paisible. Il faut toujours qu'ils gâchent tout. Ils savent que ce n'est pas une Serpentard. Que bien leur fasse, il leur reste encore trois autres maisons et, une chose est sûre, leur quête n'est pas gagnée d'avance.

J'aime beaucoup moins la fin de cette lettre. Je commence à peine à bien m'entendre avec Hermione et mère souhaite que je lui demande de passer les vacances de Pâque dans la demeure Malfoy ? Ouuuch, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Mais qu'ils arrêtent de me mettre la pression !

Comment veulent-ils que je demande à Hermione si elle veut bien passer les vacances à la maison alors que les Malfoy sont les rois du mauvais traitement des elfes de maisons ? Surtout que, si j'y réfléchis bien, je ne sors même pas officiellement avec elle. J'ai juste fait la promesse, un peu folle, d'être plus aimable avec Hermione Granger. Le plus étonnant dans cette histoire c'est que je voyais dans cette promesse l'impossible. Je ne me voyais tout simplement pas être aimable avec Hermione. Le plus étonnant également c'est que je commence à y prendre goût. Alors inviter Hermione pour les vacances de Pâques n'est peut-être pas si insensé que cela. Il y a une semaine je pensais impossible l'idée de passer une heure en sa compagnie alors il se peut que l'avenir me réserve quelques surprises. Des bonnes… du moins je l'espère.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer** : Tout est à JK Rowling !

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai été absente de pendant un long laps de temps et je n'ai aucune excuse pour cela. Peut-être que je suis passée à autre chose niveau écriture mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner « _Diaboliquement vôtre_ » alors me revoilà. Le style à changé, j'ai évolué et Drago aussi. Je ne sais pas tellement ce que cela va donner pour la suite mais voilà le petit 23ème chapitre qui est un peu plus long et différent des précédents. J'écrirais probablement un chapitre d'épilogue ou peut-être pas, j'aime bien cette fin. Si vous en voulez une, je ferai probablement une ellipse dans le temps avec la fameuse évolution des personnages une ou deux années plus tard pendant les vacances de Pâques ** Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 23

OoOoOoOoO

Réflexions faites, je n'inviterais pas Hermione à la maison. Hors de question. C'est comme … m'inviter chez les Weasley : famille de rouquins par excellence détestant ma petite personne si parfaite. C'est … je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend, ce qui leur a pris en écrivant cette lettre. Quelqu'un ? Une idée ? Oh toi la conscience, pour une fois que je te demande ton avis ? Tu ne veux pas ? Vraiment ? Dire que j'croyais que les consciences servaient parfois à quelque chose. Non, évidemment non. La mienne ne sert qu'à me vautrer dans de la bouse de dragon.

J'pensais mes parents pour le mariage arrangé mais je me trompe comme je me suis souvent trompé. C'est la mort de Voldemort qui leur donne des ailes ? J'vois pas d'autres solution. Quitte à cogiter ce problème, autant cogiter avec Blaise qui se retrouve avec un autre problème sur les bras : le Survivant. Ce mec, c'est un connard. Une enflure. Je sais, certaines mauvaises langues auraient pu vous dire (il y a biiien longtemps) que l'enflure, c'était moi. ET BEN NON ! Que nenni. Après avoir pesté dans le restaurant nase dans lequel Potter l'avait invité (Cho bien sur … moi qui pensait qu'il était riche le bigleux. Il me déçoit, même Neville a fait un effort avec Loovegood !), Cho l'a giflé parce qu'il était responsable de l'attitude peu gracieuse de Crabbe et Goyle envers eux (rire satisfait). C'est très drôle oui. Sauf que ce con il est parti retrouver Ginny son amouuuuur de jeunesse. DU CON, c'est la meuf de mon meilleur poooote. Ah oui, oui. Je suis énervé. Potter m'énerve comme jamais il ne m'a énervé auparavant. J'ai envie de lui en coller une mais ça ferait mauvais genre. Quoique, vu la trace de la main qui lui colle à la joue depuis le début de la journée, c'est que ses mains n'étaient pas au dortoir quand il a voulu tenter quelque chose avec mini Weasley. Et après on dit que les Serpentard c'est de la mauvaise graine. Que dalle, n'importe quoi. Bon d'accord, on a pas toujours été des plus cool mais depuis un moment (depuis qu'on lit ce bouquin, en réalité), on s'améliore. Enfin toujours est-il qu'il faut que je retrouve Blaise pour lui parler de (mon) son petit problème avec Ginny.

Au détour d'un couloir, j'attrape Blaise par le coude pour parler un peu plus loin. « T'as vu la giiiifle que Potty a sur le visage ? », lui fis-je d'un air triomphant. « Oh aller, me dit pas que tout ce que t'as retenu de l'histoire c'est que Potter essaye de conquérir Weasley ? Si ? Blaise, elle lui a foutu une gifle. Quoiqu'on pourrait se demander si c'est pas Hermione qui en est l'auteur mais … c'est vrai … son délire à elle c'est plutôt les beaux crochets droits. »

« Une chose à la fois, Drago. », sourit Blaise. « Dis donc, tu causes pas toujours autant d'habitude. C'est quoi ce que tu veux me demander ? Non parce que je te connais hein. Quand t'es aussi joyeux c'est que y'a un tsunami à l'horizon. » Je grogne. « C'que t'es con. N'empêche que … t'as pas tord. Je … oui je sais le rendez-vous c'est bien passé. Enfin, je crois. J'ai pas eu de gifle comme le bigleux et on va même retenter ça assez rapidement… enfin je crois. C'est que … c'est pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir des rancarts et de m'y tenir. C'est … C'est comme si Peeves ne faisait plus de bêtises pour faire chier Rusard tu piges ? » Ouais, il pige. Bien sur qu'il pige. Il pige très bien d'ailleurs vu son sourire moqueur. « Et ? », me demande t-il d'un air qui se veut concentré. « Et ? Et tout irait pour le mieux si j'avais pas papa poule et parrain du con Rogue qui s'intéressent un peu de trop près à ma vie privée. Bon d'accord, leur donner des indices n'était peut-être pas la meilleure de mes idées mais tu te rends compte, ma mère. MA MERE, veut que j'invite cette 'mystérieuse demoiselle' à Pâques. A Pâques. Dans deux semaines. Deux semaines. C'est pas un peu rapide ça tu crois ? »

Si, bien sur que si, c'est du rapide et du suicidaire en plus de ça. « Tu voudrais pas rappliquer avec Ginny pour me faciliter la tache ? Loin de moi l'idée de comparer Granger et Weasley. » Tape sur ma délicate tête. « Hey c'est pas de ma faute si mes parents pensent que c'est une tare d'être Weasley ! » Blaise se retient de m'en foutre une à cet instant précis, je peux le sentir dans son regard qui s'est fait un peu plus sombre. Cette idée de présenter Hermione à ma famille me stresse. Je ne suis plus le Serpentard arrogant et si fier de l'être à présent. Je n'ai qu'une envie tout faire capoter pour ne pas avoir à la leur présenter. Oh et puis au final je peux toujours leur mentir hein ? Ils seraient plutôt ravis d'apprendre que ce n'était qu'une passade et que l'air malheureux que j'afficherais surement pendant toutes ces vacances ne sera pas le signe d'un gosse en mal d'amour pour une petite sang-de-bourbe parfaite Miss Je-sais-tout.

« Tu sais toi pourquoi dès qu'on leur dit qu'on apprécie quelqu'un les vieux pensent toujours : 'Oh un futur à marier, chouette.' ? » Blaise hausse les épaules. « J'en sais rien Drago. Ils s'ennuient, voilà tout. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour régler ton problème. Il te reste deux semaines. Deux semaines pour apprendre à connaitre Hermione et à amadouer tes parents pour qu'ils l'acceptent et deux semaines aussi pour qu'elle accepte de venir. Ne le lui propose pas comme un ultimatum, ça va la braquer et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous sortiez ensemble. Pas de pression, tu te souviens ? D'ailleurs, c'est à se demander s'ils ont lu les livres pour agir ainsi. L'envie d'un héritier est tellement forte pour qu'ils te forcent la main comme ça ? Autant privilégier le mariage arrangé dans ce cas. »

Je manque de m'étouffer. Gosse, j'ai bien entendu, il parle de gosse ? « Non mais t'es fou, parle pas de gosses. » Non, les parents ne veulent pas que la famille Malfoy s'agrandissent, ils ne veulent surtout pas que je perpétue le nom Malfoy et, surtout ils ne veulent pas de petits enfants. Sérieusement, est-ce que je crois un traitre mot de ce que je raconte ? Non, évidemment non. Voldemort est mort et enterré, mes parents sont devenus un peu plus cool qu'avant mais rien n'a réellement changé. La tradition reste la tradition. « J'crois que je vais leur répondre. Après si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'une blague et ils veulent m'avoir pour que je craque et leur dise tout. C'est malin, dans les deux cas je me fais avoir comme un bleu. »

« Papa, Severus,

Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, arrêter de me mettre la pression. Déjà quand papa m'écrit tout seul, c'est du propre mais alors quand vous vous y mettez à deux, c'est pire que tout. Je ne vais rien vous dire de plus sur la raison qui m'a poussé à vouloir avoir quelques conseils de votre part. Comme le dit Blaise, pour vouloir aller aussi vite, vous ne devez pas avoir lu le livre dans son intégralité. Et, si vous pensiez que j'allais tout vous révéler sous la panique et bien, c'est loupé. Si c'était un piège, la seule chose que vous auriez réussi c'est de me mettre mal à l'aise et de me mettre la pression. C'est bien joué, vraiment. Celle qui n'est pas à Serpentard ne viendra donc pas à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques parce que c'est bien trop tôt et que je ne veux pas aller trop vite, sauter les étapes pour l'effrayer. Je ne sais même pas si elle m'apprécie plus qu'un ami. Il ne s'est encore bien passé et je ne compte pas me presser.

Drago »

C'est un peu trop solennel. Je sais pas, y'a un truc qui cloche chez moi depuis quelques temps. J'pense plus pareil, je suis différent. Je change surtout quand elle est dans les parages et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux expliquer. Blaise marmonne dans sa barbe en me soufflant que je suis stupide et aveugle parce que je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe. J'crois que cette histoire promesse d'être plus gentil avec Granger a changé ma vision de voir les choses. Je ne sais pas où cela va me mener ni même si j'arriverais à construire quelque chose avec Hermione sans craindre de perdre la tête. Pour le moment je crois juste que cette demande à l'entité suprême n'était que du vent. Dieu n'existe pas. Pansy ne s'est pas éloignée parce qu'une voix d'ange lui avait sommé de le faire. Elle est juste plus intelligente que le portrait d'idiote que je lui avais dressé. Je n'ai pas décidé d'être gentil avec Granger parce que Pansy s'est éloignée de moi. Cela s'est fait petit à petit, depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans que je m'en rende compte. Dans le fond, je crois que Blaise avait vu les changements dans mon comportement depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le montre à présent. C'est bien le seul d'entre nous qui n'aurait pas besoin de ce livre pour conquérir Ginny mais il l'a fait juste dans le but de m'aider à y voir un peu plus clair.

Ce qu'il va se passer ? Je n'en sais rien. Vraiment, la divination ne m'intéresse pas. Deviner le futur sous l'apparence d'une trace de café dans une tasse est bien ridicule si vous voulez mon avis. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai du pain sur la planche. Faut pas que je traine. Entre les devoirs, me rapprocher d'Hermione et cette crétine de famille qui est la mienne, ma vie risque d'être bien compliquée dans les semaines à venir. Mais, que voulez-vous. C'est tout, c'est ça et c'est foutrement bien.


End file.
